Once Upon a December
by jackattack7
Summary: Kya falls in love with the southern water tribe warrior while in the in the Fire Nation, named Hakoda. Later they have a daughter, Katara, who becomes engaged to Prince Zuko. After both Kya and Hakoda die due to illness, Pakku is determined to get his granddaughter back, who along the way loses her memory. Will Zuko find her?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything relating to Avatar the Last Airbender, this is purely for entertainment.**

**Also, credit needs to be given to xprettyinpunk18x, it was their YOUTUBE video that gave me the inspiration for this story.**

**Kya from the North Pole falls in love with the southern water tribe ambassador/warrior in the Fire Nation. She moves there to marry and live with him and later gives birth to their daughter Katara. Being good friends with the Fire Lord, Hakoda and Lord Ozai arrange a marriage between Katara and Prince Zuko. After both of her parents have died from illness, Pakku comes to take his granddaughter back. Zuko, still in love with her, begins to search the four kingdoms to find her with the help of his friends. Katara, unable to remember the past 16 years of her life, runs from home with her cousins and friends, using only the brief memories that come to her in her dreams to guide her to her past.**

**Different from the cartoon in that Fire Lord Ozai and Iroh were the ones to end the 100 year war, although his relationship with Zuko is still strained. Yes, Ozai is the Fire Lord and Iroh is still his older brother (I'm not quite sure yet how that will work, but I'll come up with a reason). Aang is the Avatar, but doesn't know yet and won't know till his 16th birthday, so for now, he is just friends with Prince Zuko. Also good friends with Zuko are Jet (who is not leading the freedom fighters, even though they do make an appearance in this story) and Haru. Azula is still his sister, only she is much nicer in this version and she still has Mai and Ty Lee as her close friends. Zuko's mother Ursa is also still alive. He is still close with Iroh since Lu Ten did die in this version. Kanna did marry Pakku in the North Pole where they had Kya and her older brother Arnook who is the father of Sokka and Yue. Sokka and Katara are not brother and sister; instead they are cousins along with Yue, who is Sokka's sister in this version. Katara has two good earth kingdom friends, Toph and Suki. There are no changes to who can and cannot bend.**

**Also making appearances= Bato, King Bumi, King Kuei, Monk Gyatso and the Freedom Fighters (Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak)**


	2. Life in the Fire Nation

Life in the Fire Nation

**My Dear Daughter,**

**It has been a year now since Hakoda's passing. Your father and I repeat again our wish for you and young Katara to come join us in your home country. I must warn you, your father is rather set against you staying in the Fire Nation. I fear the measures he may take to persuade you. We await your answer.**

**Your loving mother, **  
**Kanna**

Kya dropped the letter, leaning back against her pillow as she closed her bright blue eyes. Feeling a frustrating headache come on, she placed her fingers against the dark skin of her temples near her chocolate locks, rubbing away the tension. It had taken all her strength to sit up and read it, but her mother's words had made her feel even worse. It had been a year now since illness had claimed her husband in death. Since then, her health had slowly been declining and she knew the end was near. She longed to return to her parents, to feel the cold winds in her hair, the snowflakes fall on her face, and visit with the members of her tribe. However, there was no way she could travel with her state of health. The Fire Nation was her home now; it had been over fifteen years since she left the North Pole.

"Hello, there," a voice came from her open doorway, breaking her from her train of thought. She glanced up and saw Ursa, the Fire Lady herself, smiling at her.

"Ursa, come in." She beckoned her friend into the room and observed her as she made her ways towards the chair near the foot of her bed. Instead of the royal robes she usually wore, Ursa was dressed in a simple burgundy tunic and a black skirt. Her dark hair was pulled back in its regular top knot, with her raven locks flowing down past her shoulders, but she had forgone wearing her golden headpiece which signified her position as wife of the Fire Lord.

"You looked stressed, my friend. What is it that troubles you so?" Ursa turned her bright golden eyes, filled with worry, towards Kya as she placed a gentle hand on her forearm. The paleness of her skin contrasted drastically with the tanned tones of Kya's.

"My mother," Kya laughed in frustration. "And of course, thoughts of Hakoda."

"Happy ones?" Ursa asked with compassion.

"Only the happiest" Kya sighed. "I was remembering when I first came to the Fire Nation..."

* * *

_Kya was eighteen; and today she was bouncing in anticipation. Her father, the Elder of the Northern Water Tribe, was taking her from their isolated and hidden fortress in the North Pole to attend the annual conference with the leaders of the other nations._

_After a hundred years of war, the four kingdoms were finally at peace. Thanks to Avatar Rokku, along with the work of the young Fire Lord Ozai and his brother Iroh, the Fire Nation had ceased its attack on the other nations and began their work on rebuilding the world. All leaders were required to attend an annual conference to continue their hard-earned peace. They included her father, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, an Air Nomad from each of the four Air Temples, the two Kings of the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. That year, they were meeting in the Fire Nation capitol._

_Kya had begged for weeks and weeks, asking her father to take her along to explore someplace new. Kya was entranced when their ship finally left the icy waters of the north and made their way along the coast of the Earth Kingdom. It was so different from what she had known all her life. The rocky coastlines, the scattered tree lines, and its walled cities all fascinated her. Whenever they stopped into port, she spent as much time as she could to explore the small markets and woodlands; under the watch of her father's top water benders of course._

_When they finally reached the islands of the Fire nation, Kya was completely captivated; it was the polar opposite of her home and she realized she loved it. The warm air caused her to shed her warmer water tribe furs and now she stood on the deck on the ship in a one shouldered, lavender tunic that went to her knees but had high slits up to her waist. Underneath she wore very thin light blue leggings and she had exchanged her thick boots for a pair of thin brown shoes. As they continued past the gates of Azulon toward the capital city, Kya continued to look in awe at the green covered hills, the smoking volcanoes, and the sandy beaches._

_As she made her way onto the dock behind her father she noticed the leader of their sister clan, the Southern Water Tribe, made their way towards them. Surrounding him was his own small band of warriors; one in particular, standing to the right of the chief, caught her eye. He was average height, with very large muscles. His eyes were a deep gray, his light brown hair had half pulled up into a small ponytail while the rest fell down around his face, and on his chin grew a small amount of facial hair. Kya thought he was very rugged and attractive. While her father spoke with the Chief, she found her eyes constantly drifting over to glance at the handsome warrior._

_During one of these moments, his glance suddenly shifted from her father to her and her gaze met his. As she blushed as being caught in her staring, a bright smile spread across his face and Kya found she was unable to turn away._

_Both had to break their glance as the group began making their way up the hill to the Palace. However it wasn't long before she found the warrior standing by her side during their long walk._

_"Are you excited to see the Fire Nation, princess?" he asked._

_"Greatly," she answered, smiling with excitement. "I believe it is my favorite place so far in our travels. It's so different from home, but I rather enjoy it."_

_"Yes. I imagine the North Pole is rather similar to the South. I have made many journeys to the Fire Nation since the ending of the war and I am always glad when I do. Where else do you visit along your way?"_

_Kya then went into a long narrative about her journey, describing in detail the wondrous and new places she had seen and how they filled her with awe. Hakoda found that he had been to many of the same places and they were able to easily converse with great enthusiasm._

_Soon they reached the palace and made to part their ways as she and her father were to meet with the Fire Lord and the Southern warriors had their own business to see to._

_"I hope to see you again -" Kya stopped when she realized she had not learned his name._

_"Hakoda," he provided. "And what am I allowed to call you, princess?"_

_"Kya."_

_"Princess Kya."_

_"No, no, just Kya." She smiled warmly, blushing at her own forwardness in dropping formality._

_"Alright, then, Kya, it is." With that, Hakoda walked away, smiling brighter than ever before._

_'Yes,' Kya thought, 'the Fire Nation is the greatest place in the world.'_

* * *

"Ah, yes," Ursa chuckled as she brought a glass of water over to her friend. "I remember, very well. Hakoda was very animated when he first related the story of your meeting to Ozai and I."

"Animated describes how Hakoda did everything," Kya smiled fondly. "In fact I believe that is the perfect word to describe his behavior at our next meeting..."

* * *

_As Pakku immediately began attending meetings the next day, Kya soon found that she was rather bored. Without her father to take her around the town to explore, she had gone and asked his waterbenders to accompany her. They had insisted they could not as they were scheduled to spar with some of the best firebenders. Finding that interesting, Kya asked if she could come along and watch. They led her down to the training barracks, showing her where to sit around the sparring field. Kya couldn't help but let her eyes wander around the area, hoping to spot one of the Southern Water Tribe warriors. As she was distracted, she didn't notice the presence of someone sitting down next to her. _

_"And what brings a lovely lady like you down here?" A voice asked causing to jump and let out a squeak in surprise. Turning her head, she found Hakoda smiling down at her. Sitting next to him was another warrior from his tribe, who was much taller with longer hair that had a wolf tail tied off to one side._

_"Oh, Hakoda." She smiled in embarrassment, trying to clear her thoughts. "You startled me. I came down to watch some of Father's waterbenders spar since they won't take me into town." Seeing the other gentleman looking at her, Kya turned her eyes towards him and gestured for Hakoda to make the introductions._

_"Sorry, Kya. Allow me to introduce my good friend, Bato. Although I must warn you he is very much a tease and likes to make up wondrous stories that no one ever believes." Hakoda laughed cheerfully as he turned towards his friend. "Bato, this is Princess Kya, Master Pakku's daughter. And she's just wondrous." During the last sentence, Hakoda turned sparkling eyes and a dazzling smile upon her. Kya felt her own mouth turn up into a smile, but couldn't seem to remove her eyes from his. There was a look to them, she couldn't think of what to call it exactly, but it made her stomach flutter, her cheeks flushed, and she felt as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment._

_"Pleased to meet you, Princess Kya," Bato greeted as he reached out his hand to hers, breaking her from her trance so she could properly greet the gentleman._

_"It is an honor, Bato. I hope to hear one of these amazing stories one day, to see what would make them so unbelievable. Unless your friend's word is exaggerating, therefore making him untrustworthy." Kya flashed a teasing smile at Hakoda, which he returned with a hearty chuckle._

_Bato soon joined in the laughter. "I believe she's more of a tease than I am. Or at least you, my friend." He nodded towards Hakoda._

_"Indeed she may be. We'll have to put that to the test. You said you were unable to go to town because your escort was otherwise engaged." Here he paused, gesturing at the various duels going on between the fire and waterbenders. "May I offer myself and my good friend here to serve as their replacements?" Hakoda offered, putting out his hand, desperately hoping it would soon contain hers._

_"Give me one moment," Kya spoke before running towards her Father's captain who was sparring close to the edge of the ring._

_Hakoda, surprised at this action, bolted up from his pose. As he starred at her back, he silently willed her to come back to him. He had been certain that when he saw her gazing around the barracks that she was looking for him. Yet, just now she had wandered off at the first moment she got._

_"Oh, you've got it bad, my friend," he heard whispered by his ear._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Hakoda defended himself, still keeping his eyes glued to the beautiful princess. She wore the same tunic and leggings as the day before, and he believed it fit over the curves of her hips perfectly. The missing shoulder allowed him wonderful access to glance over her smooth, tanned shoulder, and her neck was also exposed to his eyes as her hair was bound up in a high ponytail on her head._

_"Sure you don't-" Bato would have said more, but was interrupted as Kya come bounding back over and quickly slid her hand into Hakoda's, even though it was now resting at his side._

_"I would be delighted to have such wonderful escorts as the Southern Warriors today." She beamed as she caught the surprise on Hakoda's face when he glanced down to find what had invaded his hand, then quickly pulled his head up to smile at her in excitement_

* * *

"From that day, I knew I was in love with him," Kya smiled to her friend, then brought the cup to her lips and took a long drink.

"As I'm sure he did too." Ursa spoke with confidence, and her eyes couldn't help but glance over at the small drawing of Hakoda and Kya hanging on the nearby wall. "I don't believe I've heard that story before. Pray tell, what happened next?"

* * *

_Kya and Hakoda soon found the time to spend every day with the other while they were at the Fire Nation. They took many walks through the town, she came to watch him spar at the training grounds, and he became her personal escort for every event or meeting she was asked to attend. Her father, completely consumed by his meetings, was oblivious to how intimate the pair was becoming. In his mind, the two were merely creating a friendship, and he had no objections as the young warrior was from their sister tribe and seemed a great leader in the eyes of his men and of the Southern Water Tribe Chief himself. Thus the couple was allowed to continue deepening their relationship._

_One night, almost a week after they had been in the Fire Nation, Hakoda was walking Kya back to her room when he stopped them abruptly in the middle of the empty hallway. Looking at her companion in question, Kya paused and looked to find a very worried looking warrior._

_"Hakoda?" She questioned, bringing his head up at her voice. "Whatever is the matter?"_

_"Well..." Hakoda sighed in frustration. Never in his life had he been at such a loss for words. "There is- that is I've been meaning...Ugh" He paused, took a deep breath, gently pulled both of Kya's hands into his, and locked his grey eyes with her blue ones. "I have something very important I want to say to you, Kya."_

_Still perplexed at his out-of-character behavior, Kya nodded to encourage him to continue._

_"I think I love you!" he blurted out. "I mean, I do love you. And I know it's only been a week and I don't expect you to say anything back I just wanted you to-" Here he was cut off when one of Kya's hands flew up to gently cover his blubbering mouth._

_"I love you too," she spoke with a gentle smile and small chuckle._

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Absolutely. I knew the second day we met when you surprised me at the training grounds."_

_"Truly?" He asked, amazed. Then thinking of a question he had had on the day she mentioned, he asked "Then was I right to think that you were looking for me when you came down to the training barracks?"_

_Kya nodded. "I felt so silly, but you seemed so nice the day before and I suspected I might have felt some feelings start to-" This time she was caught off as Hakoda covered her lips with his own and drew her in close in his embrace for a passionate kiss._

_"Oh, Hakoda," she sighed as she pulled away, and rested her head and hands on the breastplate of his armor. "What are we to do? My father and I leave for home in less than three days."_

_"Don't you worry, my love," he reassured her as his one arm tightly around her waist and brought the other hand up to run his fingers through her silky locks, which she had left down on this night. "We'll think of some plan. I don't think I could ever give you up. Not now, not ever."_

* * *

"My, my," Ursa smiled. "Who would have guessed that Hakoda the tease could be so eloquent?"

"Oh, but he was Ursa, indeed he was." Kya smiled as she rested back against her pillow. "He didn't show it often, but he was very romantic. I believe it was that side of him that planned out how we would meet."

* * *

_"Kya!" The princess paused in her walk towards the front gate of the palace. Today was the day she would return to the North Pole. And it was no exaggeration to say that her heart was breaking to be leaving the place where she fell in love, and in turn had fallen in love with the land itself. Looking around the empty hallway, she quickly found the owner of the voice, peeking out from a dark alcove on the side._

_"Hakoda!" She rushed towards him in excitement, jumping into his arms as he pulled her into his tight embrace and deeper into the hidden alcove. They parted only slightly to pull their lips together for a loving kiss._

_"I've finally done it! I've thought of a plan!"_

_"Wonderful!" Kya beamed._

_Hakoda then went into detail about ways they could find to see each other as much as possible. His troops would continue traveling around to the Earth Kingdom and Air Temples as representatives for their Tribe in some continuing meetings. Their Chief had decided to spend some time in the South Pole and was asking him to work as his representative._

_"You see, this way, we'll be much closer to one another. And I was thinking, your Father has put much more trust in you to help see over some diplomatic affairs during this trip, correct?"_

_"Yes?" Kya answered hesitantly, not sure what his idea was leading to._

_"Well, why not ask him for more responsibility in assisting him? I know just the area you can help with...Trade. The Water Tribes make excellent jewelry, weapons, and fur pelts. You should ask Pakku for permission to accompany and oversee a trade caravan to the other Kingdoms! We can coordinate our travel plans in secret and make sure they overlap in any possible areas."_

_"Hakoda!" Kya gasped for joy. "I believe that just might work. Father has hinted at me helping out if I were to show interest. I believe he will agree."_

_The two lovers beamed in excitement and embraced once more with a passionate kiss._

_Pulling away, Kya felt her face drop. Noticing, Hakoda gently pulled her chin up and held it in his firm hand. "What is it?"_

_"It will take weeks to travel home. And possibly more before Father will allow me to leave. Who knows how long it will be before I see you again?" Although Kya fought hard to detain them, but she felt warm tears begin to slid down her cheeks._

_Hurrying to wipe them away, Hakoda gently took her face into his hands. "But, we will meet again, Kya. We will. However, until then, I will always be with you. Even though we're apart, you and I are joined, right here," he pounded the center of his chest with a fist. "In our hearts. And that is a tie that can never be broken."_

_"You promise?" Kya pleaded with her eyes, desperately wanting to believe him._

_"I promise." With that, Hakoda closed the small space between them placing his lips over hers. She responded eagerly deepening the kiss as she sighed against his mouth. He took the moment to part his own lips and pulled her as close to him as possible as he began to explore her mouth. After a few moments, they broke apart gasping for air. _

_"I will continue to send you updates of my location." He breathed out heavily. "Just send me word when you have formed some kind of travel plans and we will work it out from there."_

* * *

"Wow!" Ursa pretended to fan herself as the description of such a passionate farewell. "Who knew you two made such good use of the Fire Palace alcoves? Although, Ozai and I have had our fair share of hiding out to try and steal a few kisses."

Kya couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the prime and proper Fire Lord and his wife, sneaking away like young teenagers to make-out in the hallways of their own palace.

"I'm guessing your Father agreed?" Ursa questioned, bringing the attention back to Kya's wonderful story.

"Oh yes! It was much easier than we thought. Father was taking on a lot more duties since my brother, Arnook, soon after our return became of age to start learning the ways of leadership. And following our customs, he was also beginning the process of selecting a bride." Kya smiled as she remembered her wonderful brother. "He had both our parents rather distracted which allowed me to gain permission and message Hakoda without any surprise or acknowledgement from them. We traveled around the world together, until that fateful day..."

* * *

_Kya and Hakoda were currently at the Eastern Air Temple and having a wonderful time. The Northern Water Tribe trade was going so well, Kya found it easy to allow herself more breaks to accompany Hakoda to the different tasks he had. _

_One day, as they sat in one of the large courtyards, enjoying the warm air and sun, Hakoda turned towards Kya suddenly, eager to ask her a question._

_"Kya, you know that after I go to the Fire Nation next month, I'll be going back to the South Pole. I don't know how long it will be till I'm allowed to travel." Hakoda sighed, watching her face to gauge her reaction. Kya simply nodded, keeping her head on his shoulder since she did not want to show how much this saddened her._

_"So I was thinking...why don't you come with me?"_

_At this Kya's head popped up in surprise, nearly banging Hakoda in the nose. "What?"_

_Pulling away from her, Hakoda slid onto his knees at her feet grabbed both of her hands in one of his as the other went to his side. "I'm asking you, Kya, to run away with. Come finish the exploration of the world with me and we will return to my home together. But, more importantly I am asking..." Kya watched him pause as he gently slid his other up and placed it in her lap along with a choker engagement necklace before he continued, "If you will marry me?"_

_"Oh..." Kya paused. Her head quickly scrambled through the possible outcomes of either answer. If she agreed she would be separated from her family and home. But if she refused him, Kya knew she would regret it the rest of her life. "Yes!" she screamed with delight. "A thousand times yes!" She lept from her seat into his arms before he stood up and spun her around in the air._

_When the time came, Kya snuck away from her companions, leaving a note to explain where she had gone and instructions to deliver it to her parents. She joined Hakoda and his crew, who then quickly made their way to the Fire Nation, where they were married before they continued onto the South Pole._

* * *

"Mother and Father came to accept it of course. It helped once Hakoda was made the ambassador between the South Pole and the Fire Nation so we could see them annually at the council. And then we moved here and it wasn't long after that when I had Katara." Kya glanced out the window at the thought of her daughter. She saw the young girl, dressed in the blue of the Water Tribe, running in the nearby field with a boy dressed in Fire Nation red. It was her childhood friend, Prince Zuko.

Ursa joined in friend to gaze out at the young teenagers. Their husbands had grown to be close friends through their work and when both of their children were young, they agreed upon a marriage pact to firmly solidify the peace between the two nations. Kya had no complaint. The two children grew up as close friends, and her and Ursa themselves were very close. But now at the ages of thirteen and sixteen, the observant mothers were beginning to see an attraction growing between their children.

"I received this from my mother today," Kya spoke, returning to the subject that had first distressed her and held out the note for Ursa to read.

The Fire Lady looked very troubled by its contents, and felt she had to ask, "Do they know about her and Zuko?"

"I couldn't bear to tell them," Kya explained. "It took the long enough to get over their resentment towards the Fire Nation for taking me away. I'm positive they will fight any chance of losing their granddaughter the same way."

Kya turned her attention back to the two teenagers outside and saw Zuko fastening a necklace around Katara's neck. The sweet scene brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes. She felt Ursa walk up beside her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It will all work out Kya, you'll see." The two mothers continued to gaze down lovingly at their children as Ursa continued to reassure her friend, "The Spirits will work it all out."


	3. A Promise

A Promise

"It's beautiful!" Katara shouted in delight. Katara looked up at the boy in red. His dark shaggy hair fell over his forehead, almost falling over his eyes. Covering his left eye was a scar, shaped like a fire ball in a sort of reddish pink color, causing the skin to fold and wrinkle in a fascinating pattern. Katara knew her friend was ashamed of it, but she disagreed. The scar mesmerized her, and she believed that it showed his inner strength and determination to overcome the adversity he had faced growing up. She had asked Zuko once before about his scar. His reaction had been fierce enough to dissuade her from bringing up the subject ever again.

* * *

_Katara had been five and she and Zuko were playing near the training grounds at the royal palace. As they watched some of Lord Ozai's top firebenders sparring, Katara thought to ask Zuko the question._

_"Did you get your scar in a firebending accident?" she asked innocently._

_"No..." Zuko answered, turning his face away from his little friend._

_"Oh... well then how did you get it?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it. It's something too horrid for anyone to know," Zuko insisted, but Katara's curiosity persisted._

_"Why not?"_

_Suddenly, a jet a fire came out of Zuko's hands as he stood up and blasted it towards one of the training dummies. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" he shouted before stomping off inside._

* * *

"I thought you'd like it," Zuko replied bashfully, pulling Katara from her recollection of the story. She quickly glanced back down at the necklace fastened around her neck.

"It incorporates the insignias for both the Northern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation," the Prince explained, pointing to the round pendant on the end of the long silver chain. One half showed the flowing river merging with the flame from the other half; the two symbols becoming one in the center.

Katara turned around and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, pulling him in close. "Thank you," she whispered by his ear.

Zuko felt his mouth go dry as he held Katara in his embrace. Not too long after his sixteenth birthday, he had realized that the little friend of his childhood was now a beautiful young woman. And that those feelings of friendship had begun to reach much deeper than before. If they were not already betrothed, he would have asked his parents to make it so.

* * *

_Zuko was eight years old when he was summoned to his parent's private office. He and Azula had been playing in the garden when his Uncle came to relate the summons. Obeying quickly, Zuko rushed to their room and entered quietly after a gentle knock._

_"Aw, Prince Zuko. Your mother and I have some news for you," his Father proclaimed._

_"We understand you have become good friends with Hakoda and Kya's daughter, little Katara?" His Mother smiled at him warmly; it was her way of reassuring him that he was not in trouble._

_"Yes," he replied with a fond smile. "She is my greatest friend aside from the guys." Here he referred to his childhood friends Aang, Haru and Jet. Aang was an airbender that lived with the monks at the Northern Air Temple and had befriended Zuko on a visit there. Although the boy was four years younger, they still had great fun playing games whenever they were together. Haru and Jet were both boys from the Earth Kingdom that Zuko was also close with. Haru was an earthbender, and although Jet was a non-bender, he insisted he was going to become one of the greatest warriors in all of the Four Nations._

_"Yes, well we have decided that as part of a new peace pact between the Fire Nation and the South Pole, you and Katara are now betrothed."_

_"Betrothed? Meaning I'm going to marry her someday?" Zuko was astonished. Being so young, he had never thought of marriage, but at least Katara was a good friend and he liked her more than most girls._

_"Yes, when she has reached the age of 18."_

* * *

What Zuko was unsure about then, he was grateful for now. He couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone other than Katara. He tightened his arms around her just slightly, and bent his head to inhale the fresh, exotic scent of her hair.

All too soon in Zuko's opinion, Katara released him. "I'm going to go show Mother, come on." Grabbing his hand, she raced into the house, slowing only when she reached the hall to her mother's chambers.

Upon entering, she nodded a respectful greeting to Ursa before she moved to kneel at her mother's side. Katara placed gentle kisses to both of her mother's hands before showing her the necklace. "Look, Mother," she exclaimed, "isn't it the prettiest necklace you ever saw?"

"It is indeed, Katara," her mother replied with a smile. Looking up at Zuko, he bowed out of respect, and then turned to stand by his mother, who wrapped her arm around him in a tight side hug.

"I wonder, Ursa, if I might have a word with Prince Zuko in private while you take Katara over to see the new baby turtle ducks. I know she's been anxious to see them." Kya smiled kindly towards the prince. Zuko was surprised, but turned to look up at his mother to see her answer. Ursa looked surprised as well, but she nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Kya." She smiled and reached a hand out towards Katara. "Come along 'Tara. There have been five new ducklings born since you last visited."

"Really?" Katara replied in excitement as she took Ursa's hand and they exited the room. As she walked past, she gently squeezed Zuko's arm before shutting the door. Now alone, Zuko made his way to Kya's side.

"I want you to read this," Kya explained, placing a single sheet of parchment into his hand.

* * *

_At the Royal Palace..._

Lady Ursa led Katara along the short walk to the palace and its gardens. As they sat around her favorite garden, feeding the new baby turtle ducks, Katara thought back to her musings earlier in the day.

"What has you concentrating so hard, dear?" Ursa asked, noticing the young girl's concentrated look.

"I was just wondering..." Katara paused, gathering the courage to pursue the topic.

"Yes?"

"Well, I had a question. And you don't have to answer it; I know it's not my place to pose such questions. I asked Zuko before and it greatly upset and I don't want to go behind his back, but I feel like it is something I should know." Katara rushed it all out, hardly taking a breath between sentences.

"And what question is that dear?" Although, Ursa had a feeling she knew what the topic was. There was only one on which Zuko was so touchy.

"How did Zuko get his scar?"

"Well dear, I agree with you. I do believe you should know. But first I must back-track, and give you some of the history that led to the event..."

* * *

_Fire Lord Azulon had continued his father's cause to take over the other nations to share the prosperity of the Fire Nation. His sons, Iroh and Ozai disagreed. _

_Iroh had traveled across the Earth Kingdom, each of the four Air Temples, as well as the Water Nations as a general for his father. During this time, he saw the pain and poverty they inflicted on the other nations and realized how greatly the people of the other nations feared them. He knew that his grandfather and father had become nothing but tyrants, power hungry and greedy. _

_Ozai had shared his father's dream until he met and fell in love with a young noblewoman named Ursa. Ursa loved him as well, but she feared the greed that was slowly growing inside him. Desperate to save him from such a dark path, she introduced him to her grandfather, master of all four elements, the Avatar, Rokku. Through Rokku, Ozai came to see the truth; that the four nations must each exist to continue the harmony of the world. He soon joined his brother and together with the Avatar, they met their Father in one final battle._

_Azulon was very powerful, and the battle raged on. Finally near the end, when it seemed they would be defeated, Avatar Rokku entered the Avatar State and somehow took away the Fire Lords bending...permanently. Azulon was imprisoned in the Fire Nation capital, under the watchful eye of the Avatar and the two brothers._

_Iroh decided that he wanted to travel over the Earth Kingdom, a place he had grown to love as much as him homeland, to help rebuild the damage left from the war. This left Ozai to take his father's place as Fire Lord. He married Rokku's granddaughter, Ursa and she had their first born son, Prince Zuko. The young boy had often heard the story of his grandfather, locked away somewhere under the palace. Being a curious little four year old, he wanted to see his infamous grandfather._

_One day while he was playing in his nursery, his great-grandfather Rokku who had come to watch him for the day, fell asleep in his chair. Feeling bored, young Zuko snuck out of his room and began wondering around the palace. When he found the secret staircase that he knew went underneath the palace, he remembered the stories of his grandfather being down there and decided to take a look for himself. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a single cell, with large strong bars encasing a man dressed in red rags. Hearing someone step into the room, he turned around to see who it was._

_"Who are you, child?" he questioned, sneering down at the young boy._

_"I'm Zuko," the child replied in complete innocence. "Are you Grandpa Azulon?"_

_The old man looked surprised at this comment. "So one of my traitorous sons has an heir? Which one is your father?"_

_"Fire Lord Ozai," Zuko replied has he had learned to say when asked that question._

_"Are there more of you?"_

_"Mama just had a baby girl, my sister Zula. Then there is cousin Lu Ten, but he's a lot bigger than me!" Zuko spoke using the nickname he gave his little sister and referenced the ten year old son of Uncle Iroh._

_"Well, then. Come here and greet your grandfather, child." Azulon beckoned Zuko closer with a crooked old finger and a crooked smile plastered to his face._

_Zuko didn't think the old man seemed so bad, so he approached, slowly and carefully. When he was within an arm's length from the cell, his grandfather reached an arm out through the bars and slowly ran his hands over the child's face._

_"Yes," he murmured, mostly to himself. "You look just like young Ozai did. One who brought that evil Avatar to take away my bending." Suddenly Azulon's hand began to get really warm as it passed over the left side of Zuko's face. The young boy tried to pull away, but his grandfather reached out with his other hand to hold the boy in place. "Oh, no. Rokku thinks he took away my bending, and he did. I cannot produce flame or lightning, nor control them. But heat..." he smiled a twisted smile that made Zuko's insides turn. "That I can still influence. I can increase it until it becomes unbearable. I can still burn flesh!"_

_Now the heat was too much for Zuko. His grandfather's hand reached from his left eye back past his ear. He could feel the flesh beneath is begin to burn and cried out in pain. Just when the little boy thought he could bear no more, Azulon's hand was removed and Zuko found himself placed safely out of his reach._

_"Here!" a voice sounded above him, handing a piece of ice towards the boy. "Quickly boy! Place it on your face!" Zuko could not see who offered it through his blurred vision, but he did as he was instructed and sighed in relief as he felt the cool ice begin to calm his burning skin._

_"How dare you touch my grandson!" the voice screamed out. At first there was only silence, and then slowly Azulon began to laugh. It grew in volume until Zuko felt it vibrating off the walls. Zuko peeked towards the cell and saw Azulon encased in a rocky cage that reached up from the floor to his neck._

_"You're a fool Rokku!" he shouted. "He is more my grandson than yours, and now I have branded him as such."_

_"Why? He is just a child! Are you truly such a monster that you have no pity for your own kin? What purpose will such actions serve?" Rokku's voice roared like a lion in anger. Though Zuko knew his great-grandfather to be very frail and old with a calming voice, now he imagined him to look like he had in the past when he was a young great warrior; the master of all elements, the Avatar._

_"Zuko!" The young boy turned his head and saw both his mother and father standing at the foot of the stairs. Ursa immediately rushed to his side, enveloping her son in her arms. As she removed the ice to better gauge his injury, she gasped in horror. Suddenly his father was by his side. Ozai quickly ripped the sleeve from his tunic and wrapped the cloth around his son's injury._

_"You must keep that on, son," he instructed sternly. "It's too deep for the ice to do any good now. We must keep it from getting infected."_

_"It hurts, father," Zuko admitted. He saw his father shut his eyes in anguish then turn to his wife._

_"Ursa, help him up to the infirmary and have the healers see to him at once!" Ozai did not wait for her response and instead turned around and went to stand by Rokku. _

_The last thing Zuko heard before he was up the stairs and out of hearing was his father's voice. It was dark, cold, and it uttered three simple words._

_"How dare you..."_

* * *

Katara felt her eyes weep at the horror Zuko had experienced. It all made since to her now. And she found she loved Zuko all the more for it. He had overcome his trials to become a better person and she could see how he tried to keep his scar from defining him. As more tears began to pour down her face, she quickly tried to wipe them away to hide them from his mother.

"Now, Katara," Ursa said through her own tears. "It's alright, dear. Do not hide your compassion. I believe Zuko needs it, more than he will admit to."

"What happened after that?" Katara asked, hoping there was a happy side to the story.

"Well," Ursa sighed. "My grandfather Rokku was very old at the time. The encounter with Azulon took a strenuous toll on his already aging body and he passed away soon after. As for Zuko, he became more introverted than he was as a young child. It's why he is the pensive and observant boy his is today." Ursa paused, bowing her head in sorrow. "The greatest difference was seen in his father. Ozai never told me what happened in the cell after I left. Just that his father had grown so out of control, he and Rokku had no choice but to end his life."

Katara gasped in awe. She knew that Azulon had been an evil man, but he was still Ozai's father and it could not have been an easy task for him.

"After that, Ozai acted differently toward Zuko. I believe he looks at the scar and sees his failure; Zuko was the one person he was unable to protect from Azulon's rage. I believe Zuko tells you about the many arguments he and his father have?"

Katara nodded. Zuko was always upset after his fights with Ozai and would seek his childhood friend to help him relieve his stress and think about happier things.

"Zuko has great determination... much like Azulon did. Ozai seeks to control this, to prevent Zuko from growing too much like his grandfather. I think Ozai is just paranoid, but if Zuko would try to understand his father's reasons..." Ursa stopped, for she herself was unsure if the two would ever be able to understand one another.

"Zuko might be able to convince his father that his is not Azulon," Katara finished.

"Exactly, 'Tara." Ursa looked down at the young girl and smiled. "I believe that is one reason why you are so good for Zuko. You help him to listen and understand things that no one else can. He trusts you as much, if not more, than his family, even Iroh. If anyone can help Zuko overcome the obstacle between him and his Father, it is you Katara."

Katara smiled. She cared for Zuko deeply, and if she could help him in anyway, she was going to do her best to do it.

* * *

_Back at Kya's home..._

Zuko scanned over the words from Katara's grandmother, feeling dread creep into his heart. Katara couldn't leave him. She was his best friend. More than that, he was falling in love with her and the thought of any kind of separation before he made those feelings known worried him. When he had finished the letter, he had only one question. "Will you really leave?"

Kya shook her head. "No, we won't. The Fire Nation has long been my home and it is the only place Katara knows. I wanted you to read it because I have something I need you to promise me." Here, she paused, grasping Zuko's hand tightly in hers and insuring he kept eye contact. "You must promise me to protect Katara. My time here is almost done, Zuko. Soon I shall be reunited with my dear Hakoda." At this thought she smiled, and then growing stern once more, she continued her plea. "I know my parents mean well, but you cannot let them take Katara. I want you to promise me that when I am gone, you will take Katara with you to the palace to stay with your family until she reaches the age of eighteen, when you two will be able to marry." Handing him a second letter, folded and sealed, she went on. "Here are letters with my wishes for you to deliver to your father. They also include all the legal information needed to place Katara in his custody as the Fire Lord's ward following my death.

"I know my father, Zuko. He will be greatly insulted by this and will try to take her, possibly by force. You must promise me now that you will be her personal guardian and protector. Will you do this for me?"

Zuko was astonished. He had known Kya to be sick, but had not expected her to be dying. He was even more surprised at how certain she was that her parents would fight her dying wishes. And so even though he knew that he would protect Katara with his own life, even without a spoken promise, he made it anyway. "I swear I will do as you have asked."

"Thank you." And now that she had spoken her mind, Kya felt she was finally able to relax, knowing that her daughter would be safe. More importantly, she knew that she would be able to spend her life with someone Kya was certain loved Katara as much as she did. "I know your mother shares my feelings on the matter; she will stand with you. And your father made the pact, so I trust that he will work to protect it."

"I hope so," Zuko sighed. "Father and I don't agree on too many things anymore." Over the past few years as Zuko was becoming more and more involved in the politics of the Fire Nation. It seemed his father argued with him on everything he said and eventually shied away from the role of his mentor in the process. Luckily, Uncle Iroh was there to gladly fill in, but it didn't completely make up for the strain between father and son.

"Zuko," Kya grabbed his attention. "I understand that not all children and parents all have the typical type of relationship that is expected, myself and my parents included. However, there are two things I know for certain. One, you are a great young man and are sure to grow into a great leader. Second, your father loves you greatly and I expect that he sees this greatness within you as well." Kya smiled in confidence. "As your Mother says...

'The Spirits will work it all out.'"


	4. At Peace

At Peace

Kya lived only a few weeks after her discussion with Zuko. The funeral took place at the capital in the Fire Nation in the same place as Hakoda's before her body would join his in the South Pole. Katara cried the whole way through and Zuko remained by her side. He held her hand tight, helped to wipe her tears and even allowed his shoulder to be her personal hankie. It had been his roll ever since the night Kya passed away.

* * *

_It was late at night and Katara had spent the last few hours at her mother's side, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer. As Katara sat there holding her mother's hand, she suddenly felt very alone. _

_"Katara," her mother breathed out._

_"Mother, save you strength," Katara chided her._

_"You shouldn't... alone... Send... Zuko..." her mother's words came out chopped in between her harsh breaths._

_Katara immediately sent a servant to the palace to fetch Zuko and his mother if possible. It only took them ten minutes to arrive. Zuko wore only his read pajama pants and had hastily thrown on a red and gold vest; he hadn't even bothered to put on shoes. Ursa was in a similar state, with her long red robe wrapped around her night clothes and wearing some red slippers._

_Katara instantly threw herself into Zuko's arms. "I don't know what to do," she sobbed._

_"It will be alright," he soothed, running a hand through her long brown hair. Usually Katara had it braided back with some pieces curling around her face. But tonight, it was all hanging free and Zuko found she looked quite beautiful with it down._

_"Katara," her mother called and the girl was at her side in a flash. Zuko followed behind and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and felt his mother do the same to him._

_"'Tara, I have arranged for you to stay with Ursa and her family. They will look after you till Zuko and you can marry. I know you will be cared for."_

_"Yes Mama," Katara sighed, then broke into sobs and she clutched onto her mother's hand. "I'm going to miss you!"_

_"Don't be sad, child," she soothed. "Our parting is sad, but a happy one is awaiting me. I will be with your father soon. And together, our spirits will watch over you." Kya smiled as she finished her promise, then suddenly her body stilled and they knew that she was no longer a part of their world._

* * *

Since then Katara had been living at the palace. She spent every day with Zuko, basking in the comfort he freely offered her. He had wiped her tears as she moved her things to her new home. He held her hand when she had to write to her grandparents in North Pole to tell them the news. And today he had brought her a tissue since she had forgotten. As she looked across the way to Grandpa Pakku and Gran-Gran, she felt her heart sink. She loved her grandparents, and Uncle Arnook, and her cousins. However, Katara knew that her place was here in the Fire Nation. As she glanced back up at Zuko, she knew that he had finally won her heart and that she belonged with him.

Zuko examined Katara's family during the funeral. Her grandparents, Pakku and Kanna remained in sight-line the whole time, along with their son and Kya's older brother Arnook, but never spoke to him or anybody else during the service. Master Pakku had tanned wrinkled skin with long greying hair and facial hair. Her grandmother resembled Kya in many ways, though she was now wrinkled as well with her white hair pulled back into a bun with two hair loops coming from the front and pinning back on the sides. Her uncle was a stern looking man with dark hair in the traditional water tribe half-up style with two wolf tails framing his face and thick beard on his chin. The following day, after Kya had been buried with Hakoda, they finally came to his father's home to speak with Katara.

Zuko was pretty positive they planned to speak to Katara about her coming home with them to the North Pole. He shared this concern with his parents, Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa, and they agreed that they would show Kya's letters, putting Katara in their custody, to Pakku and Kanna.

"This is ridiculous!" Pakku shouted when he saw the letters. The all sat around the dining table. Pakku and Arnook were standing in outrage, and Kanna sat at her husband's side silently weeping. To their left was Katara, looking upset, but she kept a firm grasp on Zuko's hand, who was seated by her side, looking to his father with trust to handle the situation. Ozai, the Fire Lord, and his wife Ursa, stood across from Pakku, calm but firm in his position.

"I understand why this upsets you Pakku, but the fact remains that Kya left Katara in my custody. Hakoda was a dear friend of mine and our families are rather close; our children have spent their entire childhoods together. All the proper paperwork was included with her letter and I see no reason to go against her wishes. You and Kanna are always welcome to visit-"

"Visit? Our own granddaughter?" Kanna questioned.

"Give me one reason why she would leave Katara with you, instead of us, her blood relatives?" Arnook directed at Ozai, ignoring his mother's outburst. "My own two children have only seen their cousin once or twice in their lives. Why should she stay with your children rather than her blood cousins?"

"I'm not sure of her reasons," Ozai replied.

"I am." Zuko spoke out, and then a moment later wished he hadn't.

Everyone was now looking at him to continue. His mother and father with curiosity, Pakku and Arnook with doubt, Kanna with tears, and Katara's deep blue eyes looked up at him with hope. Remembering his vow to protect her, Zuko felt strengthened by her trust in him and repeated the concerns Kya had spoken to him that day.

"The Fire Nation was Kya's home, and it is the only home Katara has ever known and it is where she wants to stay. She has a life here, and more importantly, her future is here. From what she said, I imagine that Kya wanted to insure that the marriage pact between Katara and I was fulfilled."

"Excuse me?" Arnook once again shouted in rage. "Are you telling me that you are my niece's betrothed?"

"I don't believe it. Kya would have told us," Kanna insisted.

"The pact was made six years ago by me and Hakoda," Ozai interjected. "You may see all the documents pertaining to that as well if you wish…" he offered.

"No." Pakku spoke, but the tone of his voice frightened Zuko. Something in his manner seemed so determined, and based off what Kya had said, he feared what that determination would bring him to do.

"I think, Kanna, there is nothing else for us to discuss here. We should head home." Then walking over to Katara, who stood to meet him, he embraced her. "We shall visit you soon, my dear," he promised. After a similar embrace with her grandmother and uncle, the water tribe family left and was headed towards the North Pole within the hour.

* * *

Later that evening, Zuko and Katara were sitting by the fire discussing the events of the day. His arm was wrapped firmly around her should, pulling her towards him and allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"Zuko, what else did my mother say to you that day?" she questioned. One hand rested on his shoulder while the other twirled the chain of her necklace.

"Not much. Mostly she made me promise her I would do something." He answered quietly while playing with a strand of her hair.

"And what was that?"

"That I would always keep you in the Fire Nation, and that I would be your personal protector."

"And what did you say?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"I promised her that I would. Although, having me do so was unnecessary." Zuko turned away as he realized what he had just said. He and Katara had grown closer recently, but he was still unsure about sharing his feelings with her.

"Why?" she questioned. When Zuko didn't answer her, she gently put her hand on his right cheek, letting the tops of her finger tips brush the edge of his scar. Katara felt a new type of fascination with it since the day Ursa had told her the story. It had come to fit him so perfectly now as she saw it as a symbol of the man he was becoming. When his hair was pulled back into a top knot, she thought it looked handsome in a rugged sort of way. Yet Zuko He preferred to let his shaggy hair cover it whenever he was not attending a royal event or meeting. After admiring his scar, she slowly brought his head back around to face her. "Why was a spoken promise unnecessary?"

"Because..." Zuko faltered for a moment then took a deep breath. "Because I care for you too much to do anything else," he breathed out. He watched her face, hoping she understood what he meant.

Instead of responding, Katara placed her other hand on to the other side of his face and gently raised her lips to press a sweet and soft kiss to his mouth.

"I'm glad." She smiled as she pulled back, laughing at the shock on Zuko's face. Katara then placed her hand back on his shoulder and enjoyed the warmth of the flames and his embrace.

"'Tara, I have to ask," Zuko paused as she brought her attention back to him. "Are you sure you want to stay here? It obviously upset your family, and they are all you have left. I would understand if you wanted to go with them. It's not like our marriage pact was based on loved."

"Zuko," she said sternly, a frown growing on her face.

He brought his gaze up to her eyes, not realizing that he had turned away to face the fire.

"We've discussed this. I _want_ to stay. This is my home. You..." she pushed her finger somewhat roughly against his chest, "are my home. And as for our marriage pact... it may not have started out based on our feelings, but I believe that those have changed over time for both us. Don't you?"

Zuko nodded in agreement, but it was as close as he was going to come to expressing his feelings for her at the moment.

"So it's settled. I'm staying," she replied with a triumphant smirk, laying her head back down. After a moment of silence she whispered, "Will you sing?"

Zuko didn't need to ask what song she wanted. It was always the same. Their moms had sung it them as children, and once he had memorized the words, she had him sing it to her. He didn't have to think of the words they just came to him. Once he finished, he continued to hum the melody as he let his mind get lost in thought.

Zuko wished he was brave enough to kiss her back, but at the same time he felt content with the sweet sign of affection she had given him. Resting his head on top of hers, it wasn't long before the two dosed off in the others embrace.


	5. Business of the Night

Business of the Night

_At the North Pole..._  
"All is prepared, Father." Arnook approached slowly, standing at his father's side they looked over the chilly waters of the North Pole. "Our most elite warriors have been briefed on their task and are prepared for departure as soon as you give the command."

"Excellent," Pakku breathed out in relief. "We must take great care. We shall attack at night, when our bending is the strongest and the firebenders are weaker. Bloodshed must occur only as a last resort. Our first priority is safety, especially Katara's. It is likely she will be confused and upset, but once she is here...once she is home, she will understand why we did this."

"Her birthday approaches, and it will be the first she spends here with her family. Sokka and Yue will be so excited to see her," Arnook smiled in anticipation.

"That's why we are doing this, my son." Pakku turned about, facing his first born to explain. "Family always comes first, and family must always be together. Of course, those barbarians, those fire benders refuse to understand that. You could see the strain between Fire Lord Ozai and the Crowned Prince; both so formal, lacking the natural affection you expect to find amongst family. That is not what Kya would have wanted for her only daughter."

"Yes, I agree. Katara belongs with us; with those who love her. But Father, you do realize that they will come looking for her. How will we stop them then?"

"The North Pole has never been infiltrated before. Even during the 100 year war, the Fire Nation was never able to break past our forces. And it will remain that way. We shall enlist aide from our Southern brothers if necessary. Katara is of half their blood too." Pakku smiled with confidence. The North Pole was home to the strongest water bending masters and their pupils as well as many fierce and mighty warriors. They had been the one territory the mighty Fire Nation could not conquer during their escapade.

"I will ensure our defenses are fortified before you and the squad return. When shall you depart?"

"At dawn."

* * *

_Back in the Fire Nation... _  
Katara sat at her window, gazing up at the stars as she mindlessly twirled the chain of her necklace around her finger. It had been two months since her mother's death. And tomorrow was her birthday; the first without both of her parents. "But at least I'll have Zuko," she whispered.

The young orphan was beginning to feel more at home in the royal palace than she ever thought possible. While the Fire Lord was a bit more introverted when it came to his emotions, he still treated her with kindness and respect; he even gave an occasional affectionate huge. Lady Ursa treated her as a second daughter, including her in many of the activities she and Azula spent together. Azula, who was two years younger than Katara, loved having an older sister around. The two often played games together, along with Azula's close friends Mai and Ty Lee. Then there was Zuko...

The couple had noticed their relationship growing more and more with each day. She could honestly say that Zuko was her best friend. Although their relationship had not progressed in the romantic sense, their friendship had deepened and anyone could tell that there was a type of love developing between them. Katara wished Zuko would make some step forward to show his affection for her. However, she found that reflecting back onto their one, sweet kiss was enough to satisfy her for the present. She knew her fiancé to be shy and bashful, but she found those qualities to be sweet and endearing.

As she thought of her handsome prince, a smile spread across Katara's face while she climbed into bed. Slipping her necklace beneath her night gown, she laid her head down on her pillow. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep, dreaming wonderful dreams of the future she would share with Zuko.

In the same palace, just a few rooms over, Zuko wasn't having the same luck when it came to sleep. For some reason, the prince felt restless and anxious. In all honestly, he hadn't felt completely calm since Pakku and Kanna had left the Fire Nation. So far the young prince had made good on his promise to Kya. A day didn't pass without him and Katara spending at least part of their day with the other. When she wasn't with him she was with a member of his family or in her heavily guarded room. They had decided to place her between his and Azula's rooms. In case there were any intruders, one of the firebending prodigies would be sure to hear and come to assist.

Zuko continued to pace back and forth, unable to relax. As he passed his nightstand his eyes fell on the small wrapped package, Katara's birthday present. Tomorrow was her fourteenth birthday and Zuko knew it would be difficult for her without her family, but he was determined to do his best to ensure she was happy. He knew Katara preferred smaller groups so it would just be his family and closest friends joining them for dinner and a small dance afterward.

Zuko had gone over the security details with his father this morning, ensuring that none but their guests would enter. Zuko felt sure that if the water tribe was planning something, they would see a somewhat large party as their best opportunity to steal away the Fire Lord's ward.

His mind kept reflecting to their parting conversation with the Northern Water Tribe royalty. The tone of Pakku's voice, the determination in the old man's eyes... both had Zuko convinced that Katara's grandfather was not going to give up. Something told him that the Northern Water Tribe Elder was planning something... if only he knew what is was.

* * *

Down the hall, Pakku's plan was unfolding. Several Fire Nation guards stood unconscious against the wall, encased in ice and unable to make a noise. The dark-clothed warriors, led by their master water bender, quietly slid into the room of the sleeping girl, keeping several large icicles ready to attack. Seeing his granddaughter, Pakku knelt by her side to gently brush the lose strands of hair away from her face.

"I know you think it is best for you to stay here, my dear," he whispered gently, "but you will soon see where your true home is."

Outside the door, a guard on patrol came across the frozen soldiers and cast up the alarm.

Hearing the alarm that signaled intruders, Zuko ran from his room, heading to protect Katara. As he ran down the hall, he covered his fists in flames in preparation for whatever he was about to encounter. As he slammed the doors open to Katara's bedroom, he saw bindings holding her hands and feet, and her body hurriedly hoisted over a dark figure's shoulder. Somehow the young girl was still asleep, but didn't remain so for long as Zuko called out to her.

"Katara! Wake up!" the young prince screamed, hoping to get her to fight back. But just as she finally opened her eyes, connecting blue with gold, her captor turned suddenly, knocking her head against the heavy golden chandelier of her room.

Katara opened her eyes to see Zuko, his fists flaming, looking completely panicked. She only saw him for a moment however. She felt herself turning then suddenly something heavy hit the backside of her head and she immediately felt herself fall into a darkness deeper than the normal darkness of sleep.

Two of the intruders, including the one holding Katara, quickly jumped from her balcony window into the darkness of the night. "RA-HR!" Zuko roared fiercely, forcefully pushing his arms out to the side, creating several large rings of fire to circle his body before the brightly colored flames moved above his head with his arms and Zuko made to follow the kidnappers. Suddenly five more dark-clothed warriors stood before him. As they each drew their knives and clubs from their belts, Zuko sent his flames flying. All but one managed to dodge, knocking him out the window and leaving only four. Zuko returned to his fire fists as the warrior charged. He used them to block parry against the assault of the heavy clubs. It wasn't long before his own soldiers joined him in the fight. Zuko used the opportunity to make for the window to go after Katara.

Seeing they were outnumbered, the remaining intruders made for the window. One took his club and came beyond Zuko to knock his feet out from underneath him. Quick to return to his feet, Zuko raced to the ledge and looked out into the darkness, but could see no sign of the intruders or Katara.

"Send out patrols immediately. And send word to the docks to keep a look out!" Zuko ordered before he leaped from the balcony and began running as fast as he could after their trail. He finally caught sight of one warrior as he approached the docks. Zuko quickly sent a jet of flames, but the man merely returned with a shield of water, causing Zuko's attack to evaporate into the air. Before Zuko could respond, the man jumped into a small canoe and used his bending to propel it out to the open sea. Running to the edge, Zuko saw the shadow of a ship that began to speed away to the south.

Zuko instantly felt despair creeping into his heart. They were out of his reach now, and the girl he loved was with them. "Katara," he whispered as he fell to his knees. "No, no you can't be gone." Shaking his head in sorrow, he vowed right there he would get her back. Even if it took the rest of his life, he would find Katara.


	6. LIves of Ice and Fire

Lives of Ice and Fire

_The North Pole..._  
"Yue! Sokka! It's time to get ready for the party!" Arnook called out to his children playing out in the snow. His nineteen year old son and sixteen year old daughter looked ten years younger running around in the snow, throwing snow balls and building snowmen. Yet he found it to be amusing. Their smiles and laughter had been rare treats since their mother's death over a year ago. He was glad to see they were starting to move past the sorrow.

"Coming, Father!" Sokka yelled up to him, as he dragged his sister behind him. Soon they were both inside the Elder's Palace, removing their parkas and shaking snow from their hair.

"Hurry and change, now! You don't want to be late for your cousin's birthday celebration." Arnook chuckled as they rushed up the marble carved stairs to change out of their plain tunics into more suitable clothes.

"Hard to believe Katara is finally turning seventeen."

Arnook turned to see his mother, Kanna, approaching from one of the side rooms.

"It is indeed mother. But I think I can speak for all of us when I say I'm just glad she is here with us." As Arnook spoke, he stepped forward to greet his mother with a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Yes, it is indeed a miraculous thing considering how close we were to losing her that night," Kanna expressed, shedding a few tears at the thought of that night exactly three years ago.

* * *

_Flashback to three years ago..._  
_Kanna had spent the whole day watching from her window for the return of Pakku and the warriors. When they finally approached, she rushed down the stairs to welcome her granddaughter. Instead of a happy reunion, she was met by Pakku carrying a limp figure in his arms._

_"Kanna we must hurry!" He shouted to his wife, the skilled healer. "She's lost quite a bit of blood."_

_"What happened?" she gasped in horror as she took in the site of her granddaughter; the side of her head plastered with dry blood._

_"She took quite a heavy hit to the head when we were escaping. We were caught, and in our hurry to flee, she was accidentally knocked against a chandelier." Pakku rushed to get the story out. The majority of his attention was centered on the still form of his granddaughter as he rushed her to the closest room and laid her down on the soft cushions. _

_Kanna instantly began bending water to clean out the wound. It was deep and had most likely bruised her brain. Yet she was determined that she would save Katara. She would not lose the last piece that tied her to Kya._

_It had taken Kanna the rest of the night and several hours past the sunrise before she was able to heal Katara's injuries and restore the blood loss._

_"There may still be some damage to her mind, but we can't know for sure until she awakens," Kanna explained._

_"Kanna, dear, did you realize that two days ago, was her fourteenth birthday?" Although his question was directed at his wife, Pakku kept his gaze on Katara._

_"Yes. It is a pity you did not arrive sooner. Tis no matter. Today will be her new birthday. This birthday, we shall celebrate the beginning of new life for her."_

_The old couple spent stayed alert at their granddaughter's side, till finally around high noon, they witnessed a miracle. As Kanna applied more water to the injury, suddenly the water began to glow, healing what remained of the injury. At the same time, a similar glow began to shine around her chest. Looking to investigate, Pakku pulled out a long necklace._

_"Look," he directed Kanna, showing the pendant on the end. "The symbol of our tribe, merging with a flame."_

_"It must be from that Prince," she replied disdainfully. "Should we hide it from her?"_

_Before either grandparent could remove the necklace Katara's eyes suddenly began to open. _

_"Katara! Dear, do you feel alright?" her grandmother questioned in earnest, forgetting the piece of jewelry that rested against her grandchild's chest._

_"Who-who are you?" was the question that passed her lips once her eyes were open._

* * *

"Kanna, dear," Pakku spoke as he approached, breaking his wife from her thoughts. "Let us give thanks that her life did not end that night. In fact, I consider her injury a miracle. It wiped away all those memories, and gave her a clean slate."

"He's right, mother. If Katara hadn't lost her memory, it would have been much more difficult convincing her to stay here and to stay away from the Fire Nation." Arnook added, leading his parents towards the dining room as they waited for the children to finish changing.

"Speaking of the Fire Nation... any sign of them lately?" Pakku questioned as he took his seat at the head of the dining table. Kanna took her seat to his right and Arnook took the seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Our forces haven encountered several Fire Navy ships, but have quickly turned them right around to where they came from. They don't stand a chance out here in the snow and ice. But it seems like Prince Zuko is determined to continue these attempts. The young man can't seem to understand he has no chance of infiltrating our fortress." Arnook shook his head in unbelief.

"He'll learn soon enough," Pakku spoke, his voice showing the boredom he felt as they approached the topic of the determined prince once again. "I have received news from our source in the Fire Lord's court. He assures me that Fire Lord Ozai has decided to put an end to these raids his son keeps forming. He also hints that the boy will soon be married, to some nobleman's daughter."

"What a relief," Kanna sighed as she rested her hand on Pakku's.

"What's a relief Gran-Gran?"

All three turned toward the doorway to see Katara entering in her brand new birthday dress. The dress was deep navy blue with a neckline that fell to her collarbone and had sleeves that clung to her arms before fanning out around her wrist. The bodice was covered in beaded designs and hugged her waist before flowing into a long skirt that flowed past her toes.

"Katara, dear, you look stunning." Her grandfather complimented her as he stood to pull out the chair to his left for her to sit in.

"Thank you, Grandpa," she nodded as she took her seat.

Within moments, both her cousins Yue and Sokka, and her two friends, Toph and Suki made their entrances and took their seats at the table. Toph sat between Kanna and Yue, who sat next to her father, and Suki took her place between Katara and Sokka, who was on the other side of his father.

"Toph, Suki," Arnook greeted them as the servants began to bring their meal forward. "We're all glad to see your ship arrived safely. Katara, and even more so Sokka, have been quite anxious for your arrival." He flashed a knowing smile at his son who turned to wink at his fiancé as he grasped Suki's hand.

"There was no way we would miss Sugar Queen's birthday bash." Toph smiled as she gestured toward Katara. "Or this amazing food." And with that comment, Katara's birthday meal began.

The conversation continued to flow around Katara as she continued to smile. However, she felt as if someone was missing. The feeling had come out of nowhere almost a year ago. At first she had assumed she just missed her parents. Then the dreams had started.

She was always someplace warm, on a beach or in a town near a volcano. And _he_ was always there. It was always the same young man. He looked to be maybe two or three years older than her with pale skin and dark shaggy hair. He was always dressed in some combination of reds and golds. What stood out to her the most was that he was always turned to the side, showing only the left side of his face which was covered with a prominent scar. It was bright red and pink, shaped like a fireball that was flying across his face from his ear to his eye, causing the golden orb to never completely open.

When she described him to Yue, her cousin said he sounded terrifying. However Katara thought he was intriguing, with a rugged handsomeness to him, and full of mystery. Somehow, she felt certain that this man was supposed to be in her life, and until he was, this feeling of someone missing would continue to haunt her.

* * *

_In The Fire Nation..._

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh waited outside his nephew's bedroom, waiting for a reply. When none came he slowly opened the door and entered, looking around for a sign of the Prince. Finally, he located the silhouette of the young man standing on the railing of his western balcony.

"You missed dinner... again." His uncle chastised him gently. "As you do every year on the fourteenth of December."

"She is seventeen today, uncle," was the nineteen-year-olds response. "This day marks another year that I have failed to find Katara. Another day I have failed in that promise which I made to both her and Kya."

"My dear nephew, you place too much blame on yourself." Iroh tried to comfort him as he stepped forward to place a comforting arm across Zuko's shoulders. "It was not your fault that Katara was taken. The intruders took everyone by surprise. And as for your efforts to find her there is not much more you can do that you have not already done. The great fortress of the Northern Water Tribe has never been breached. You, out of all your ancestors, have come the closest."

"But not close enough," Zuko grunted in frustration. "I know Pakku is hiding her somewhere up there. I just need to find my way in. I'm close, but not close enough for my father."

* * *

_Earlier that day, Zuko had been summoned to his father's private office. He paused at the door as he heard hushed voices that were clearly agitated. Listening more carefully, he recognized his mother's voice say, "He won't accept this. And I will stand by him in whatever he chooses to do."_

_"Have it your way, Ursa," his father replied, not pleased with his mother's words. "But we have just regained peace with the South Pole after three years of conflict and rumors of war. I cannot propose peace with the North if my ships are constantly trying break in and search their fortress."_

_"But he loves her, Ozai. He always will. But yourself in his place-"_

_"No! It is time the boy was reminded that I am still the Fire Lord around here. I cannot put anything before the well-being of our nation." _

_Zuko quickly stepped back as he heard his mother approach. When she exited and saw her now grown son standing before her, a sad smile crossed her face._

_"Go on in. And Zuko," she paused, grabbing his wrist. "Try not to lose your temper."_

_The prince simply nodded, not willing to make such an unlikely promise, and entered the room._

_"You summoned me, father?" _

_"Yes, Prince Zuko. There are some things we must discuss." Ozai turned from the papers on his desk and faced his son, his eyes always careful not to look too much to the left. Zuko had noticed this for many years now. He knew his scar ashamed his father, but he didn't care anymore; he was used to being a disappointment. "These excursions to the North must stop, you are-"_

_"I'm sorry, father, but that is not an option for me." Zuko quickly gained the courage to continue, knowing his father did not like to be interrupted. "I have a mission to fulfill and I will not stop until it is."_

_"You don't even know-"_

_"I __know__ she is there!" Zuko sighed in frustration. "You don't understand!"_

_"No, boy, __you__ don't understand. I'm trying to establish peace. Something that has been long fought for. It is my duty as Fire Lord to do what I must to see that the dreams of the Avatar, your uncle, and I are achieved. I cannot allow some young teenage crush to hinder such a goal."_

_"But, father, if you would just listen to me-"_

_"That is enough!" Ozai silenced him and turned back to his desk, looking over the documents once more. "All Fire Navy Ships are temporarily banned from entering the Northern Sea. Any commanders who disobey shall be punished."_

_Zuko sighed in frustration, realizing that no captain would dare go against such an order. He would have to find his own way to the North Pole._

_"As for the other matter," his father continued. "A suit has been put forth for your marriage, and I am tempted to accept. What is your opinion?"_

_"Never!" Zuko shouted. "I am engaged to the daughter of Hakoda and Kya. Once she is found, she will be my bride, and no other."_

_"Zuko…" Ozai stepped towards his son, his voice lowering somewhat compassionately. "You must let that dream go. She's not coming back. Besides, you also grew up with Mai. And she is a very-"_

_"Wait! Did you say Mai?" Zuko was surprised. He knew that Mai had once had a crush on him as a little girl, but he had always been with Katara. He had just assumed that her feelings had just disappeared. Yet now he was hearing that she wanted to marry him? "Yes, Mai was once a friend, but nothing more. I will marry the girl I love, as you did, father." With that Zuko turned to leave the office._

_"Zuko we are not done discussing this. Come back at once!" his father ordered. But the prince simply acted like he didn't hear and continued out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

"Why doesn't he understand, Uncle?" Zuko questioned after recounting the details of the meeting to Iroh. "You, mother, even Azula sees that I still love Katara and will marry none but her! Yet my own father is blind to my feelings." Zuko let his head drop into his hands, showing the shame he felt in the drop of his shoulders.

"My brother has a talent for seeing what he wishes to see. Despite his lack of outward affection, I know he cares for you, Prince Zuko. You are his son. But you are also the crowned prince. This is the title he looks at now." Iroh paused, waiting for Zuko to lift his head and meet his gaze before continuing. "In six months, you will reach your twentieth birthday, and you will be of marrying age. The Fire Nation looks to you, its future leader, with great hope. The people expect you to marry before your coronation. Fire Lord Ozai sees this, and as a ruler, he has a duty to his people. His duty is to ensure that their hope for the future stays alive. And that hope, my nephew, now rests on your marriage."

"I understand all of that, Uncle. But if I don't marry Katara, I will have broken multiple promises. Promises that I made to Hakoda, to Kya, and multiple vows I made to Katara. If those are not kept, I will lose my honor. That is something I could not bear." Zuko turned away, fixing his gaze on the setting sun, and then turning slightly so his gaze was fixed to the north.

"Then I suggest you find a solution quickly, Prince Zuko. For time is steadily becoming your enemy." With those parting words of wisdom, Iroh withdrew from the room, leaving Zuko with his thoughts. Thoughts that centered around a thirteen year old girl with dark skin, brilliant blue eyes, and a special pendant around her neck.

"Oh, Katara," he whispered into the silence around him. "What am I to do?"


	7. Something Missing

Something Missing

"Katara!"

The young princess turned at the sound of her name to see her two friends racing to meet her. She had spent the night haunted by dreams again and had spent the morning at the oasis mediating over them and their probable meanings.

"Toph and I were just headed to the sparring fields. You wanna join?" Suki asked. Both earth kingdom girls were extremely talented fighters. Suki had been raised on Kyoshi Island and had been raised to be a Kyoshi warrior. The special band of female warriors dedicated their lives to fighting for peace, just like the avatar they idolized. They followed her example through their battle skills, as well as their traditional warrior garb. Suki usually went everywhere in her makeup and uniform, but found they were insufficient to protect her from the cold of the North Pole. She traded the Kyoshi uniform for a warm green parka, which she wore with a makeup free face and her short reddish-brown hair was pulled up into a half-up, half-down style.

"Yeah, Suki's gonna spare with Sokka. I was thinking you and I could have a bending match," Toph said in excitement. Though she was small, the girl was not to be underestimated. Looking at her small frame, her black hair which was always in a bun, and her glazed over gray eyes, one would find her harmless. But Toph was anything but. At an early age she had completely mastered her earth bending and was considered one of the greatest, even if she was blind. She had learned a technique to see with her feet, which was the reason she often went without shoes. However, the cold snow of the North Pole forced her to dawn her own warm parka and boots and rely on others to help guide her around.

"Not today guys, I'm not in the mood," Katara sighed.

"What is this I hear?"

The three jumped and turned to see Master Pakku approaching. "My top water bender is turning down a match. That's not like you, Katara."

"I know, grandfather. I just haven't been sleeping well and-"

"Come," he cut her off with his command. "You will duel me, now." Katara knew that it was not an option and followed her grandfather to the indoor field they had built for the warriors. She and Pakku each took their stances opposite each other as Suki and Toph took their seat nearby.

"Aw, finally," Toph sighed, kicking off her boots and resting her bare feet on the ground. "Solid, warm dirt."

Without a question of being ready, Master Pakku immediately attacked, producing a ring of water, he began moving it as it circled him and throwing it towards Katara. The water then separated rapidly and froze, creating large ice spears that flew towards the girl at breakneck speed.

But Katara was faster, and made use of the incoming spears. She melted the spears, spreading them out into her own ring. Without wasting even a millisecond, she quickly drew the water from both of the nearby pools, surrounding her grandfather with the fluids. With quick, horizontal, semi-circular, outside-in motions, Katara quickly wrapped Pakku in the water. Every once in her while she would circle her arms over her head, before repeating the swift wrapping motion.

Once she was satisfied, Katara quickly froze the ball of water, keeping it frozen. Inside, she could feel Pakku bending water around him, while still encased in the ball of solid ice.

But then Pakku suddenly shot up through the frozen ball, bending a large water spout. He then created several water tentacles from the water spout that swiped the air viciously. With each swipe, some water would separate from the tentacle, and Pakku would send them towards Katara. As they approached her, they froze into ice spears.

Being light on her feet, Katara quickly melted her ice ball and took control over the incoming ice spears that darted in her direction. She then created ice ramps, skating on them swiftly as she deflected each icy blow with sharp water whips or just melting the ice spears and redirecting them towards Pakku, who still stood majestically atop his water spout, executing complicated and swift forms, keeping complete control of the spout.

"Is that really all you got, _granddaughter?_" Master Pakku taunted Katara playfully, skillfully demonstrating the forms of creating a large water serpent from an enormous body of water that could serve as both offense and defense at the same time. It circled around Pakku and Katara, hissing and spitting scalding hot water through its teeth. It slithered in the air fluidly without losing a single drop of water.

Katara grinned at Pakku, pleased with the challenge at hand as she held her hands out towards the swift water serpent, before clenching them into tight fists, feeling the water running through.

"Pakku, Katara!" Both benders returned the water to the pools and turned to the familiar sound of Kanna, approaching them now from the entrance to the Palace.

"Yes, dear?" Pakku questioned as he walked forward to greet his wife with a sweet peck to the cheek.

"Arnook wishes to speak with you immediately. There is news concerning the recent Fire Navy spies." Pakku instantly made his way to the palace war room, fearing that the hot-headed prince was at it again. Kanna watched him leave then turned back to face Katara. "And as for you sweetheart," she smiled sweetly. "Yue is looking for you and your friends. Apparently there is a young gentleman caller and she has now idea what to wear." Kanna chuckled at the amused faces on the young girls faces' as they also returned to the palace and made their way to Yue's room.

Katara understood her cousin's concerns. Yue, being the daughter of the chief, was expected to marry once she had turned sixteen. That birthday had been over two months ago and since then a young warrior named Hahn had been calling on her ever since. Katara was happy for her cousin. She knew this would please the family, unlike her own dealings with suitors when she had turned sixteen.

* * *

_Katara had sat through the public dinner with the tribe trying to remain calm. On the inside she felt like running as far away as possible. Her uncle had just announced that she was now of marrying age and any man could come and offer his hand. Within moments afterward, three young warriors had made their way to stand before the royal family's table, each presenting their own engagement necklace._

_Part of her had felt flattered, but mostly her reaction had been anger. None of these men knew her, or seemed willing to get to her know her. They saw a great position in being married to the Elder's niece and one of the top waterbenders in the tribe._

_Before her uncle or grandparents could answer any of them, Katara stood, faced the suitors and stated her response._

_"I am flattered, but I will choose whom I marry. And since none of you have bothered to ask me, I can promise that none of you will be the man I marry!" Following her declaration, she had walked quickly out of the dining hall and went straight to her room._

_Needing to calm herself down, she went to her dresser and took out the necklace that lay hidden in the back. Katara couldn't remember where she had received the gift, but she still refused to part with it despite her grandparents' protests. _

_After discovering that she had lost her memory, her grandparents had filled her in on the details of her forgotten past. They told her how she had lived in the South Pole with her parents until disease hit the tribe. Both of her parents fell ill to the sickness and, for her safety, insisted that Katara leave to stay with her grandparents in the North. Years later, she was told that they had died shortly after her departure. Along the way, the ship had encountered a violent storm, during which Katara was injured and hit her head, causing her memory loss. They even shared with her the miraculous event that had taken place during her healing._

_Katara felt the necklace had saved her and it caused her to wonder at its origins. Everyone she asked was unable to tell her, and insisted she just dispose of the thing. Katara refused, feeling a sudden bond with the piece of jewelry. She hardly wore it in public since she noticed how it bothered her grandparents. She kept it hidden but accessible for those times when she upset and would just hold it to help her feel calm._

* * *

She found herself holding the pendant now as she entered Yue's room.

"Finally!" her cousin cried in distress. "What took you so long?" The three girls looked around at the room. Yue's closet stood empty and all its contents were scattered across her bed, armchair, and floor. The princess herself was in similar disarray. Her white hair that was usually in smooth braids looked frizzed and ready to fall out.

"Yue, just breathe," Suki instructed as she directed her to her chair, which Toph had now cleared off. "Toph and I will look for some dresses while Katara works on your hair." Suki easily took charge in situations, and Katara easily complied. She undid the ties of Yue's braids and began to soothingly brush the white locks. It was an easy task that allowed her mind to wander once more.

Yue breathed out a sigh and began to relax as Katara continued her task. Seeing her cousin back to her usual composed self, Katara's thoughts drifted back to her mysterious necklace. The image on the pendant was engraved in her mind. The flowing river becoming encased by a flame, the symbol of the Fire Nation.

Katara suddenly froze. _The Fire Nation. _Everything seemed to pointing to them. The symbol as theirs and the boy from the dream was always dressed in red and gold; the colors of the fire nation. Maybe that was where she needed to go.

"Um, Katara, are you ok?" Yue asked, breaking Katara from her epiphany.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the Fire Nation," she blurted out, then wished she hadn't. It wasn't that she didn't trust her cousin and her friends. She usually told them everything, except for her necklace. It was something that felt very private and almost sacred to her, like it deserved to be a secret. And as for her dreams, she had told them once, but they thought nothing of it. So as they had continued she decided to keep them a secret as well.

"Are you talking about what your grandmother said about those ships?" Suki asked, reminding Katara why her grandfather had left their sparring session.

"You don't think they're going to try and break in again, do you?" Yue asked. Katara's cousin never had liked violence. It was one of the many ways in which they were very different. Yue loved her dresses and jewelry. Katara preferred a tunic with pants and the only piece of jewelry she wore outside of formal occasions was her necklace. Yue was ladylike and always polite. Katara had a tendency to speak out when she shouldn't and would much rather spend her time with the benders than the ladies of the court.

"Doesn't matter," Toph stated, throwing a pile of reject dresses back into the closet. "They've never been able to get in before. I doubt they will now."

This was also true. During the 100 Year War they had made several attacks, always failing. The attempts hadn't begun again until about two years ago. The ships never made it close enough to the fortress to send anyone in as guards were always on alert and chased them off, but they still continued to come.

"Here it is!" Suki cried in triumph, holding a very pretty lavender gown out for Yue to put on. "Hahn will love it!"

As Suki and Yue began to gush about their fiancés, Katara silently slipped out of the room and made her way back towards the oasis. She was happy for her cousin and friend, but she found herself distracted. The North Pole no longer felt like home to the young water bender. Its snowy landscape which once mesmerized her seemed dull. Instead, she longed to see the beaches and tropical towns that filled her dreams. She wanted to know why her necklace had the Fire Nation symbol on it. But most of all, she wanted to know who the boy with the scar was.

"You alright Sugar Queen?"

Katara turned to see Toph approaching her. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've been distracted lately," the young girl observed as she made her way to Katara's side. "You're quieter than usual. Always running off to be by yourself. So spill it."

"Toph, I don't belong here anymore," Katara sighed. She knew there was no point lying to her friend as she was able to tell when people where lying. "I just have this feeling that something is missing from my life; something that I forgot in the accident. I need answers, and I think I can find those answers in the Fire Nation." Katara held her breath, hoping her friend wouldn't think she was crazy.

"If that's the way you feel Sugar Queen, then..." Toph paused then smiled up brightly at her friend, "let's go!"

"Really? You think I should?" Katara was shocked, but overjoyed at the same time.

"Absolutely. You shouldn't have to live with unanswered questions. Besides, have you ever left this popsicle stand?" Toph asked.

Katara shook her head in embarrassment. "No, Gran-Gran and Gramps have always insisted that I am safe here. I always thought they were just worried I'd get hurt again like I did before. But now," Katara felt surprised she hadn't thought about it more before. Yet, as the thought entered her head, she felt that there was some truth to it. "Now I feel like they've been hiding something from me. And if they won't help me, then I'll just have to figure it out on my own."

"We talking run-away here, Katara?" Toph asked with excitement.

"Yes, Toph. I think that's exactly what I need to do." Katara looked to the south, suddenly feeling like she was finally on the right path.

* * *

The warm sun was rising on the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko was once again on his balcony, basking in its warmth. The young man had hardly slept well during the past three years. He found that early morning meditations allowed him to relax and think clearly. He was just beginning to feel that peace settle over him when a loud knock came from the doorway to his bedroom.

"What's up Zuko?"

He turned with a frustrated growl to see a group of three boys approaching. One was tall with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He was dressed in simple clothes with his special hook swords strapped to his back. Next to him was an earthbender, with long black hair and green eyes. In front, who was now racing to give Zuko a hug was a peculiar looking kid. He was dressed in monk robes, had a shaved head, and was covered in blue arrow tattoos.

"Hey Aang," Zuko greeted the young kid as he tackled him with a hug. "Jet, Haru," he nodded respectively to the warrior and bender.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Aang asked, recognizing the troubled look on the prince's face.

"What else? My father," he sighed in frustration.

"What did he do this time?" Haru asked in concern as he leaned against the balcony.

"He has banned all navy ships from entering the Northern Sea. This means..."

"You can't look for Katara," Jet finished for him, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Exactly," Zuko sighed and turned back towards the rising sun.

"I'm sorry, man," Haru said gently as he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Of his three friends, Haru had grown the closest with the prince. Part of it was due to the fact that Haru had developed a close relationship with Princess Azula. Haru had sought even harder to ensure that his friendship with Zuko remained unaffected by this, strengthening the bond they already had. "We all know how much you cared for Katara."

"I was falling in love with her," Zuko admitted. "Since she's been gone something has been missing. Nothing feels the same as it once did. I just wish I knew what to do." Zuko let his head hang in defeat, feeling that there were no longer any solutions.

A moment of silence passed over the group as the visitors all watched their friend. They could all tell that Zuko was depressed, so they all sat thinking of different ways in which they might help.

"Hey!" Aang suddenly cried out, causing all eyes to turn on him. "Your father just said you couldn't use the navy ships to look for Katara."

"And..." Zuko said cautiously, unsure where his young friend was going with this.

"Well, what if we got to the North Pole a different way?" the young man suggested with a smile.

"Do you mean..." Zuko didn't dare to finish the question.

"We can take Appa!" Aang cried out in excitement.

"Awesome! I love riding that old fur bag," Jet joked.

"So when do you want to leave?" Haru asked.

"Tomorrow, at dawn," Zuko said with excitement. He had a new feeling, one he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a feeling of hope that he would actually succeed this time.

As he gazed back out to the sun, rising of the ocean, he whispered another promise...

_I'm coming Katara._

* * *

**I decided to list the current ages. Just in case anyone has any questions on that account.  
Zuko=19 (almost 20) Katara=17**  
**Sokka=18 Yue=16  
Aang=15 Toph=14  
Haru=18 Suki=17  
Jet=19 Azula, Mai, Ty Lee=16  
Any questions?**


	8. Journey to Her Past

Journey to Her Past

Night had fallen over the frozen tundra of the Water Tribe as everyone lay asleep in their warm fur beds. Everyone besides two young benders, who were currently canoeing their way through the city towards the harbor. Katara had acquired two thick, large, black cloaks that helped to hide their faces in the darkness. The waterbender continued to propel the boat with her bending as she kept a look out for anyone that could spot them. Toph, feeling unstable in the small boat, sat quietly, clutching two large satchels that held a small amount of food and a change of warmer clothes for them each.

The silence of the night continued as they reached the docks. Toph came from the wealthy Bei Fong family, who had sent their daughter to visit her friend on their large ship. As she and Katara had planned their escape, Toph had insisted they take the ship

* * *

_"Come on Sugar Queen!" the young girl sighed. "Even you aren't strong enough to canoe us all the way across the Northern Sea to the Earth Kingdom. My parents' ship will get us there much faster."_

_"But, Toph," Katara exclaimed as she once again explained to her friend her reasoning behind declining the use of the magnificent ship. "Your parents' servants are on that ship. There is no way they would agree to just drop us off in the Earth Kingdom so we can hike all the way down to the Fire Nation." They had already agreed that it would be safer to go through the Earth Kingdom. If they stuck to the seas, they would be in much more danger of being found by the patrol ships her grandparents would be sure to send once they realized she was gone._

_"So we don't ask!" Toph whispered in frustration. "We'll have to dock for supplies, and when we do, we'll be sure to sneak off and continue south on foot." Distracted by the idea of warm Earth Kingdom ground Toph let out a wistful sigh. "It will be nice to not need these thick boots anymore."_

_"Very well, Toph," Katara agreed. "But once we set out on our own, we'll need to go by different names. Toph Bei Fong is too well known and I don't want to risk anyone finding out who I am."_

_"Alright," Toph agreed. "Once we set out on our own, you can be... Tara. It's close enough to your real name, but no one looking for you would connect that two."_

_At the mention of her new name, Katara suddenly felt a bit of recognition in her mind. She felt as if someone had called her that once before. Suddenly in her mind she heard another voice, deeper with a slight rasp to it, calling her by that nickname _"'Tara, 'Tara..."_As she tried to match the voice to an identity in her head, she was interrupted as Toph finally came up with her own identity._

_"And I'll be Onji!" she exclaimed. "We'll say you're my cousin who is traveling with me back to the Fire Nation."_

_"Sounds great, Toph." Katara smiled in triumph as she felt more of the doubt leave her heart. They could do this and she would get answers to all of her questions_

* * *

Finally reaching the docks, Toph and Katara quickly snuck on board. While Toph alerted her captain to get a quick move on, Katara made her way to the front of the ship and looked up to the moon as the ship slowly began to flow out of the harbor. Unconsciously, one of her hands made their way to her necklace and firmly grasped onto the pendant. "Mom, Dad," she whispered into the night. "Please, let your spirits guide me, give me your courage. Help me along my journey to discover the truth of my past and answer-"

"Katara, what are you doing?"

She quickly whipped her head around to find an angry Sokka approaching her with Toph and Suki following close behind him.

"Sokka? Suki? How did you get on the ship?" she questioned in alarm.

"We saw you sneaking out of the castle," Suki explained calmly as she stepped up to Sokka's side.

"But where exactly do you think you're going?" her cousin screamed out again. "Gran-Gran and Gramps are gonna be furious! We're going home...now!" With that he turned to go speak to the captain, but Toph quickly stood in his way.

"Would ya just hear her out, Snoozles?" she questioned in anger.

"Please, Sokka," Katara whispered from behind.

Sokka turned slowly and met her eyes. They looked downcast and confused and it made his heart ache. Ever since Katara had finally rejoined their family, he had quickly filled the role of stepping in as her big brother. He felt obligated to protect her just like he did Yue.

"Alright, I'm listening," he consented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sokka, I need to know the truth," she stated with determined eyes. "I keep having these dreams and these feelings..." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts into the best explanation. "The North Pole isn't my home anymore. I can feel something guiding me away from it, to the Fire Nation."

Sokka looked surprised at first, but then realized he shouldn't be. It had been obvious that Katara always questioned her part. And he knew that the story their grandparents and his father gave of her former life was false, but he didn't know the truth either. The only thing he knew was that when he and Yue were little they were told about their cousin who lived somewhere in the Fire Nation.

"Alright then," he sighed. "Let's go to the Fire Nation."

Katara quickly tackled him with a hug. "Oh, thank you, Sokka!"

"But once you have your answers we're going home, understood?" he stated firmly.

Katara was too excited to protest and quickly agreed. With him and Suki joining her and Toph, she felt even more confident. The ship gained speed as it finally reached the end of the glacier filled waters and continued on its course to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

After a day at sea, the ship finally docked in the Northern Earth Kingdom. The captain agreed to Toph's request that they break at one of the larger ports before continuing onto their designated port where her parents were meeting her with a carriage. It was decided they would allow for an hour in the town before they continued on course. Toph had insisted it be one of the larger ports, making it easier for the group to get lost in the crowd.

As the crew and servants made their way to one of the local taverns, the group of teenagers made their way toward the large square that was filled with different shops and market stalls.

"Alright," Sokka declared, gathering the group as he walked away from the stall where he had just purchased several maps of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. "Now to lose the babysitters." Everyone glanced over to the two men who had been assigned to watch them. They stood several feet away and were engrossed in their own conversation with a merchant, but occasionally one would glance at the group of youngsters from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, Snoozles," Toph stated calmly. "I've got this. You guys just give me ten minutes and I'll meet you in the woods a mile south of town, got it?"

No one dared to question the small girl. They had all seen her earthbending skills and knew she would be able to handle herself. Instead, they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Toph," Katara agreed. She, her cousin, and his fiancé, quickly snuck away as the supervisors gaze drifted towards their young mistress as she approached them.

Toph sweetly requested that they take her to the nearest bathroom. As they walked toward one of the nearby shops, she quickly focused through the many vibrations of the crowd and found her friends quickly making their way into the surrounding trees.

The escorts led her to a small restaurant and sat down to wait at the bar while she made her way towards the little girl's room. Instead of going in, she ducked close to the ground and quickly made her out the back door of the building and sprinted towards the forest.

"Chums," she laughed to herself as she felt their panicked vibrations begin to search the town. But it was too late; she was already outside the town limits and felt her friends only a few yards away.

As she approached, they quickly ran up to greet her.

"Great job, Toph!" Katara said enthusiastically after her friend explained how she slipped away. "Now, on to the Fire Nation." And with that, the group began their journey.


	9. To The North

To the North

"Come on Jet!" Zuko heard Aang whine as they walked through the small Earth Kingdom village. The Fire Prince rolled his eyes beneath the cover of his shaggy hair. The same argument had been going on ever since they entered the town. All over there were colorful posters advertising some festival that was going on in the evening. The child monk was insistent that they stay to celebrate, but the cool swordsman was not interested. "This is a great opportunity to immerse ourselves in the local culture!" Aang continued to try and persuade his friend that the delay was worth it.

Walking next to Zuko, Haru was laughing quietly to himself. He glanced cautiously at his friend, wondering why the prince hadn't yet protested. So far throughout their journey, Zuko had been very on edge, insisting they only stop at night to rest, but eat on their way. None of his traveling companions had dared to challenge him on the plan, knowing their friend's determination, as well as his fiery temper.

"You monks," Jet grumbled. "Culture's not everything. At a big gathering like this, someone is bound to recognize Zuko, and then what? We'll have Fire Nation soldiers tracking us down to drag him back to the Capitol."

They group had discovered they were being hunted by his father at their first stop in the Earth Kingdom. They had been on their way to gather provisions from Haru's father. As they had flown over, Jet had noticed a quadrant of Fire Nation soldiers in the woods monitoring the house. It was then the group realized that they needed to remain as hidden as possible on their journey.

"Shh!" Haru hissed. "It won't help if you go spouting off his name everywhere!" Zuko self-consciously pulled his hood tighter around his face as they continued to cross the public square, headed back towards the forest where Appa was hidden.

Aang's excited expression quickly fell to one of disappointment. "What do you think, Zuko?" putting the decision to the firebender for the first time. "After all, it's you who will have to face your father if we get caught."

Zuko pondered the idea for a moment. So far on their trip, he had been trying to trust his instincts, as his uncle had often advised him to. As he tried to determine what they were telling him now, he felt like there was something in this town that would help them. "Alright," he sighed. "We'll stay. Enjoy the festival if you want, but I'm going to lie low."

* * *

_Later that night..._

Zuko sat alone in the local tea shop, sipping a warm cup of jasmine tea. Aang had dragged Haru off with him to enjoy the festival while Jet went to wander on his own. As Zuko stared at his tea, his mind kept drifting to the events that had occurred the night before he ran away.

* * *

_Zuko had retired early that night after a long, awkwardly silent family dinner. As usual he took a place between his uncle and mother. Once the meal began he had not looked up once, even to meet his sister's questioning gaze whom he could feel directed at him. In his mind he hoped that Haru had kept their trip a secret. If Azula found out, keeping his parent's oblivious would be difficult. His mother had tried on several occasions to bring some conversation to the table, but the only one who answered her was Uncle Iroh. Zuko had looked up only once to steal a glance at his father, but found the Fire Lord to be focused on his own food._

_After eating his fill, he excused himself to go to his room. Not long after he entered he heard the door being opened. _

_"What's going on Zuzu?" he cringed at the nickname, but turned to address his sister._

_"What do you mean Zula?"_

_"I know something's going on. You guys are all acting strange. First it was Haru this afternoon after his visit with you. Then it was Jet when we met up with him and Ty Lee at the training field. Now it's your behavior at dinner," she listed them off on her fingers, looking at Zuko pointedly._

_"It's nothing! I've just been tense since the most recent argument with me and Dad," Zuko sighed in frustration as he turned away and sat on his bed. "He's forcing me to give up the search for Katara."_

_"I know," Azula sighed as she sat next to him. "Mom told me after she left you with Dad."_

_"Did she also tell you about the marriage suit?"_

_"No," Azula took a deep breath. "Mai did."_

_"What?" Zuko stood up, looking at her without bothering to hide how angry he was. "And you didn't try to talk her out of it?"_

_"Believe me I tried Zuko," she countered, standing to meet his glare. "But, the fact is that Mai is crazy about you and apparently that matters more to her than our friendship." Azula's face fell at the end. Zuko only caught the change for a second since she quickly turned her head away from him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I clearly explained to her that you weren't interested and that if she continued to ignore my advice and pursue this then we were done!" Azula spat out._

_"Thanks, Zula," Zuko smiled as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't change the subject Zuzu!" She turned on him again with determination in her eyes. "I know you and Dad argued but that doesn't explain why Haru and Jet were acting weird today."_

_"You don't want to know. If you do it will only get you in trouble." Zuko sat back on his bed, letting his head hang._

_"So you are going after __her__?" Azula asked, but she already knew the answer._

_"I have to," Zuko stated._

* * *

"Well..."

Zuko looked up to see a man in a dark blue cape, wearing the hood, standing above his table. "What brings you all the way to the Earth Kingdom?"

"Prince Zuko," he whispered as he took the seat across from the Fire Nation Prince.

"Do I know you?" Zuko asked, unamused with his secretive visitor.

"I've watched you grow from a very young age," the man answered, looking up. Zuko was finally able to see the face beneath the hood and a pleasant smile crossed his face.

"Bato..."

* * *

**Yep! Didn't think he would show up again did ya? Sorry I've been so slow to get back to this. Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.**


	10. Revelations and Regrets

Revelations and Regrets

"You're a wanted man, my young friend," the water tribe warrior smirked as he took a long slow sip from his mug.

"My insane father refuses to see that I'm a man now. I have a promise to keep and I won't stop my mission until it is complete," Zuko grumbled, staring down at his tea, still not in the mood to actually drink it.

"So you're going north to find Katara." Bato stared down Zuko awaiting an answer, even though he hadn't asked it in the form of a question.

"How'd ya guess?" Zuko smiled.

"Ever since the mission to Omashu, I've been wandering the Earth Kingdom, waiting for the opportunity to complete a mission of my own. But I've kept my ears open. I kept expecting to hear of Katara and yours wedding announcement. When it never came, I asked around and learned about her kidnapping. Now I'm wondering how you plan to steal her from underneath Pakku's nose."

Zuko glanced at the man with surprise. "You believe she's there too?"

"I have no doubt. I only met Kya's father a couple of times, but it wasn't very difficult to see what kind of a man he was." Bato paused and his eyes seemed to focus on a distant memory. Nodding his head, he continued, "Yes. I'm positive that is where Katara was taken. But only the Southern Water Tribe has ever been successful at entering their snowy fortress. And that was only because our sister tribe showed us how."

"I know. My friends and I have a sky bison. We thought that could help us?" Zuko waited, hoping Bato would offer his advice on the plan.

"They'd see you coming from a mile away. If you want in, the first thing you'll need is a warrior from the one of the water tribes to protect you once you're inside. If you can find one to testify for you, the others will respect your presence there," Bato explained.

"Would you do that Bato?" he asked hopeful.

The man shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Zuko. Like I said, I'm here on a mission of my own. I can't risk leaving until it has been completed. You'll have to find someone else. And I would suggest that it be a young warrior. They are less likely to know of Pakku not wanting you in the North Pole."

"Ok," Zuko sighed, "but even if I do find one who will trust me enough to help, how do I get inside."

Bato slide a crumbled piece of paper across the wooden table. "That's how," he smiled.

* * *

_In the Fire_ _Nation..._

"You knew didn't you?"

Azula glanced up from the scroll she was studying to see a furious Mai charging across the garden to her. The Fire Princess rose cautiously, but put herself on the defensive. She had never seen Mai look angry before, and she was positive that there were several daggers hidden up the billowing sleeves of her childhood friend.

"Knew what?" Azula remained calm. She knew she was a good liar, but preferred to only use the skill when necessary. She quickly decided that situation called for such action.

"You knew Zuko was going to leave! Your father thinks it's because of the marriage suit and has decided to decline it!" Mai pointed her finger at Azula in anger.

"Good." Azula said with absolutely no sympathy. "I already warned you, Mai. Zuko isn't interested and our family will support him in his decisions."

"Including running away from home," Mai accused.

"He told none of us about his decision," Azula shrugged.

"But you still knew about it didn't you! You knew he was leaving and you didn't even warn me so I could... I could..."

"Could what, Mai?" Azula asked fiercely. "We both know that there was nothing you could do. Zuko loves Katara. He always will."

Mai did nothing but stand there. "I came for two reasons Azula. First to find out if you knew Zuko was leaving."

"And I already told you, no."

"The second," Mai continued, "was to tell you that I'm moving back to Omashu with my family."

"I'm sorry, Mai" Azula said. It was probably the first sincere thing she had said in the whole conversation. "I wish we could part as friends."

Mai only nodded then turned and walked out. As she opened the door to stomp out of the gardens, Ty Lee approached. The two paused and observed each other before Mai continued on. Ty Lee ducked her head and continued walking into Azula's room.

"What did she say?" Ty Lee asked as she dropped to lean against one of the trees.

"She thinks I sabotaged her chances with Zuko by encouraging him to leave," Azula answered.

"Did you?" Ty Lee questioned.

"No, because it was unnecessary," Azula explained. "Zuko would have never given her a chance."

"But did you know the guys were leaving?"

"I guessed as much," Azula sighed. "Zuko never came right out and admitted it, but it was pretty obvious to figure out with the way Haru and Jet were acting."

"Yeah," Ty Lee laughed. "They aren't the best actors. I just hope they get back soon." Ty Lee pouted, like she always did when Jet was gone for an extended period of time.

"Same here," Azula sighed. She already missed Haru, and her brother. But she had also been missing Katara for the past three years. Growing up, Katara had always tried to include little Azula. She had been the big sister the Fire Princess always wanted and she had grieved almost as much as Zuko did when she was taken. "But, if it means getting Katara back, I'm willing to wait," she smiled hopefully.

* * *

"Face it, we're lost!" Toph sighed somewhere in the forest in the middle of the Earth Kingdom.

They had been following Sokka as he stared down at his multiple maps through the dense, spacious forest somewhere in the center of the northern Earth Kingdom.

"Well, we wouldn't be if _someone_ hadn't been so insistent about avoiding Ba Sing Se," Suki muttered.

"You're kidding right?" Toph asked, shocked. "For one, that's the first place my guards would go to look for us. And second of all, it's just as likely that's where we would run into watertribe warriors looking for Katara!"

"Guys," Katara sighed, sick of the arguing, "let's just calm down and find a town so we can eat."

"Wait," Sokka suddenly stopped, causing everyone to bump into him from behind. He shot them an annoyed look and then pointed through the trees. "See those lights up ahead?" he questioned.

"No," Toph scoffed. "But I do feel some serious vibrations coming from the south."

"That must mean there's a town!" Katara shouted in excitement.

"And that means there's food!" Sokka shouted even louder as he grabbed Suki's hand and broke into a run towards the edge of the forest.

Katara and Toph quickly followed and the group was soon walking the streets of the small Earth Kingdom village. Everywhere around them, there were lanterns, ribbons, various market stalls, and people dress up in celebratory attire.

"What do you think is going on?" Suki asked, looking around with excitement.

"It's probably some local festival," Toph answered. "You can find different traditions like these all over the Earth Kingdom. And each festival varies on which city you-" Toph suddenly collided with someone in front of her. It caught her completely off-guard since she hadn't sensed anyone there.

"Hey!" she shouted full of rage. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She then felt two feet land on the ground right in front of her.

"I'm sorry," the bald boy said embarrassed as rubbed the back of his neck. Katara knew he was an air nomad by the blue arrow tattoos that covered his body as well as the orange and yellow colors of his robes. He also held a tall staff in his hands. She knew it became a glider when it unfolded. Though she had never met an air nomad personally, she had studied quite a bit about them in her grandparent's library. They had almost gone extinct during the 100 year war, but at the last minute, General Iroh had rebelled against his grandfather Sozin and refused to carry out the order to attack the air temples, allowing the air nomads to escape to safety. "Sometimes when I'm on my air scooter I tend to stop paying attention to my surroundings," the boy continued on.

"We're sorry," Katara smiled sweetly, putting a calming hand on Toph's shoulder. "My cousin here is blind," she explained. "Usually she can sense people through the vibrations on the ground, but since you where technically in the air she didn't see you there."

"Don't try and make it out like it's my fault, Sweetness!" Toph complained. "The bald bimbo should be watching where he's going!"

"I'm really sorry," the boy sighed again. "Let me make it up to you. I could buy your group dinner!" He offered willingly.

"Oh, that's not-" Suki was caught off as Sokka jumped at the chance for free food.

"We'd be delighted!"

"Great!" the young boy smiled. "My name's Aang by the way."

"I'm Tara," Katara answered, using her fake name. "This is my cousin Onji and this is," she paused when she realized they hadn't decided on alibis for Suki and Sokka.

"I'm her brother, Wang," Sokka quickly answered, "and this is my fiancé, Jin." He gestured to Suki as he spoke.

"It's great to meet you all," Aang smiled. "Come on, let's go meet up with my friends and we'll get you guys some food." He started to lead the way to the tea shop he knew they were supposed to meet at.

As the followed their new friend, Katara noticed that he was walking as close to Toph the entire time. The young earthbender seemed to notice this as well and Katara was positive she saw a little bit of blush cross her friend's face.

"This could be interesting," Katara thought to herself.


	11. Teaming Up

Teaming Up

Zuko waited patiently at his table for his friends to meet up with him. Hidden in the back corner of the shop, he had a clear view of everyone who entered the door. When he saw Haru and Jet walk in together, he discretely raised his hand and beckoned them over. Jet noticed him and nudged Haru before they made their way over, stopping at the front counter first to order their drinks, then sat down across from Zuko.

"Where's Aang?" the prince asked, looking for the little monk.

"He said he was gonna go look at this earthbending display and then meet us back here," Haru explained.

"So how was your night?" Jet asked, meanwhile a server came over and set down two cups of tea for the new arrivals.

"Very interesting," Zuko smiled as he pulled out the paper given to him by Bato. "I know now how to get into the North Pole."

Haru and Jet looked down in disbelief and excitement as they examined the detailed instructions before them.

"How did you ever get this?" Haru asked.

"I ran into an old friend who happens to be close with the northern water tribe," he explained. "There's one catch though."

"I'll say," Jet snorted, "once we get in how do we make sure we don't get thrown out on our frozen butts?"

"We need to find a water tribe warrior, get him to trust us and stand by us once we are there," Zuko explained.

"And where exactly are we supposed to just find a water tribe warrior?" Jet asked, getting more and more skeptical about the success of this plan.

"Um, how about that one?" Haru pointed towards the door.

Walking into the shop, closely following their friends Aang, were four teenagers, three girls and a boy. The boy was definitely water tribe with his blue tunic, water tribe weapons, and his warrior ponytail. Holding his hand was a girl with short red hair and dressed in simple red tunic with brown pants. Walking next to Aang was a short little girl with black hair piled into a bun on the top of her head. She was dressed in a yellow and green tunic, and Zuko noticed that she didn't wear any shoes on her feet. The last of the strangers was a girl also dressed in water tribe blue, with long brown hair and two hair loopies pinned to the side of her face. Zuko thought something seemed familiar about her, but he completely brushed it off as his attention focused back to the water tribe warrior.

"Did you already talk to Aang?" Jet asked, chuckling while Haru waved Aang and the group over to their table.

"Nope," Zuko smiled, also amused. "But that kid has always been lucky. It's just nice to share in that for once."

"Hey guys," Aang smiled as he approached the table with his new friends. "Allow me to introduce..."

* * *

Katara was vaguely aware of Aang introducing them by their fake names, but the majority of her attention was focused on the three boys in front of them, particularly the one with the hooded shirt pulled up. With his attention focused clearly on Sokka, she was able to observe him closely, and was overcome with a potent sense of déjà vu as she glanced at the left side of his face. _"That scar!"_ she realized was the same one that had haunted her dreams for the past few months. Suddenly she knew this boy was her ticket to the fire nation and the answers she sought there.

"So what's the reason for your guys' travels?" she heard the boy with the long black hair, held back by a headband, ask. She noticed the rest of her group was grabbing chairs to sit down, except for Toph. Aang had quickly pulled out a chair for her next to his spot and gently pulled her arm to sit in it. Katara quickly grabbed her own chair and realized that she was right next to the boy with the scar. As the conversation she continued around them, she couldn't help but stare.

"Well," Toph quickly started to explain, having thought of a more solid story on their way over here. "Jin here is from the Fire Nation. And my cousin Wang was escorting her home from her visit to the North Pole so she could finish up some last minute wedding business. Of course they couldn't travel alone, so his sister Tara here agreed to accompany them. They picked me up from my home in Gaoling to travel with them since they aren't very familiar with the Earth Kingdom."

"Any of you benders?" the boy with the shaggy brown hair with two hook swords attached to his back questioned. This caught her attention and she decided to pull her eyes from the boy next to her.

"I'm a waterbender," she smiled.

"And I'm the greatest earthbender you bums will ever meet," Toph smiled cockily.

"Really?" the boy with the long hair asked. "I'm also an earthbender, and I bet I could beat a little girl like you any day." Katara could tell he was just teasing with Toph and laughed quietly.

* * *

It was the laugh that caught Zuko's attention. It had been so quiet, if he hadn't been sitting next to her, he probably wouldn't have heard it. Now he was the one observing her as questions continued to flow around the table. He knew the girl next to him, Tara, had been trying to secretly look at his scar since she sat down. Not that he blamed her, most people did. But as soon as she laughed, that feeling that he knew her somehow quickly returned. If only he could figure out how!

"So we know Aang," the girl named Jin answered. "But we haven't learned the rest of your names."

"I'm Haru."

"Jet."

Realizing it was his turn, Zuko quickly tried to think of a name. "Kuzon," he finally answered.

"Are you guys all from the earth kingdom?" Wang asked, eying Aang with his obvious air nomad getup.

"No, I'm from the Southern Air Temple," Aang answered.

"Jet and I are both from villages in the southern Earth Kingdom where the colonies use to be," Haru explained.

"And our friend Kuzon here," Jet smirked, "lives in the Fire Nation capital."

"Really?" the girl named Tara perked up and Zuko realized that once again her attention was fixed on him.

"Um, yeah" he shrugged annoyed with Jet telling the truth when he was supposed to be keeping his identity a secret.

"What's it like?" she asked, really excited which seemed strange to him. Why would a water tribe girl, who also happened to be a bender, be so interested in the Capital City?

"Well..." he paused for a second, realizing everyone was staring at him, something he did not enjoy. "It's really hot; the city is in the middle of an old volcano."

"That sounds so cool!" Tara exclaimed. Zuko noticed her brother giving her a weird look; he also seemed surprised by her interest in the Fire Nation.

"And where are you guys headed?" Toph asked. She was getting some weird vibrations from both Katara and this Kuzon kid and decided it was best to change the subject.

"Actually," Aang paused, looking to Zuko for permission to continue. Zuko nodded, knowing he could cut in if Aang started to say too much. "We're trying to get to the North Pole. Kuzon here is doing some business for his father and needs to go there."

"What type of business?" Wang asked warily.

"I'm afraid that's classified," Zuko stated.

"But," Haru continued, "If Kuzon could be successful in just getting some answers from your chief, it would be very beneficial to both the Fire Nation and your tribe." Haru had noticed the defensiveness in Wang's voice and knew that if they were going to get him to help them; he needed to believe they had the best intentions without actually knowing what they were up to.

"I see," Wang seemed less tense now. "And how were you planning on getting in?" Zuko noticed that he seemed a little smug when he asked this.

"We were looking for a water tribe warrior who would help us," Jet explained.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested, would you, Wang?" Aang asked.

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "After I get Jin home first, of course."

Zuko didn't like that. It would take this group at least another month, if not two to get her to the Fire Nation and then back here. Not to mention he wasn't too keen on the idea of waiting around for Fire Nation guards to find him just sitting around. It would also put him that much closer to his deadline.

"I'm afraid we can't wait that long," Zuko sighed.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Aang smiled. "What if we flew you guys back to the Fire Nation?" Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Aang continued on. "Just hear me out, Zu-, Kuzon." He smiled, hoping the others hadn't noticed his slip-up. "We can get you to the Fire Nation in a matter of days on Appa, then"

"Who's Appa?" Wang asked.

"My Sky Bison," Aang answered. "So, after you guys have finished your business there, we can fly you home to the North Pole."

"I don't know," Wang was shaking his head in disapproval.

"I think it sounds great!" Tara shouted, stopping her brother from completely declining the offer.

"Could you give us a minute?" Zuko asked as he grabbed his three friends and pulled them a safe distance away from the table to discuss this new plan with them.

"I don't like this," Zuko whispered.

"I know, but have you got a better idea?" Jet asked. "This way, we can earn their trust by helping them out, and then we can waltz right into the North Pole. You find Katara, we bust out of their on Appa and these guys will be completely clueless."

"That's assuming everything goes according to plan. There are way too many things that could happen and screw this up," Zuko replied, not quite trusting the group that sat behind them at the table.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing, Katara?" Sokka asked. The guys who had just left the table were huddled close together in the corner, clearly debating about Aang's plan.

"What? Sokka this plan is perfect!" Katara countered, surprised at her cousin's disapproval.

"She's got a point Snoozles," Toph agreed. "This way we get to the Fire Nation a lot faster and then you even have a ride home."

"Yeah, what's the problem, Sokka?" Suki asked.

"The problem?" he asked, clearly outraged. "The problem is that in exchange for Katara getting to look around the Fire Nation, we'll be granting four strangers' access to the secrets of the North Pole."

"Come on Sokka," Katara sighed. "It's not like they are the first non-water tribe members to enter the fortress. Grandpa hosts dignitaries from the other nations all the time."

"Except, the Fire Nation," Sokka argued. "And that Kuzon kid is Fire Nation. And these 'questions' he wants to ask my dad..." Sokka trailed off, shaking his head in anger. "How do we know he's not some kind of spy? Why won't he tell us what he wants to know?"

"I don't think that's something we should complain about," Toph chuckled, "when you consider that we are doing the exact same thing!"

"Toph's right," Suki agreed, putting a calming hand on Sokka's forearm. "Besides, he's smart to keep his business a secret. Even though the war's been over for over a decade now, complete trust among the nations hasn't yet been achieved. When traveling through the other nations, that kind of trust has to be earned before you can go spouting off your plans to everyone you meet."

"See, Sokka," Katara smiled, knowing that her cousin was out-voted. "You couldn't ask for an opportunity better than this. And Kuzon could help me get the answers I've been looking for."

"Why him?" Sokka asked.

Katara paused. No one knew about the boy in her dreams, except for Yue. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like this boy was the key to getting all of her answers. She was about to try and explain why when Toph warned her.

"Alright zip it," she commanded. "They're coming back, so everyone act normal."

"So are you guys in?" Aang asked, looking at them with an expectant smile.

"Definitely," Katara answered, returning the smile.

* * *

**Ok, so I know many of you are probably wondering why Zuko doesn't recognize Katara. Well here is why:**

**1) It has been three years people! That is a long time for people to change. Especially if you consider that Katara was 13 turning 14, and is now 17. She went through some of the major puberty years that can really change a person.**

**2) He's not expecting Katara to be out somewhere in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. He's expecting her to be hidden away from him in the North Pole. A lot of times if you aren't expecting something to be there, you don't notice it.**

**3) Zuko has no idea that Katara suffered from memory loss. He thinks that she will recognize him as easily as he will her. **

**So I know that you guys were expecting a big romantic moment when he found her. I'm sorry for not providing that. But I promise that will happen...eventually. :) Please favorite and review!**


	12. You Can Learn

You Can Learn

_Katara opened her eyes to find herself standing in a large open field. Her back was pressed up against the trunk of a large willow tree. Facing ahead of her, she could see a large, elegant house, only a few yards away. Standing on a balcony on the upper level were two people, dressed in the traditional blue tunics of the water tribe. The man had his hair pulled back into a warrior pony tail with one wolf's tail to the side. The woman had long beautiful hair, similar to Katara's and wore a blue choker betrothal necklace._

_Suddenly from her left, an arm came out and grabbed her around the waist. "Gotcha!" a rough voice cried playfully in her ear. "You're it 'Tara."_

_Katara turned to see a young boy in a simple red tunic and brown pants holding onto her from behind. She looked up to his face and found it to be the same boy as usual. He had the same scar over his left eye, but his shaggy black hair was shorter than usual and his face looked to be a bit younger. He looked to be about eleven or twelve. When she didn't move or respond, his happy smile faded into one of confusion._

_"Are you ok, Katara? Do you want to stop playing?" he asked, moving from behind her, to her side, all the while keeping his arm firmly around her waist._

_"No," she shook her head. "I'm fine. You better hurry up cause I'm starting to count now!" A bright smile broke across his face as he turned to run and find a hiding spot. She turned her face towards the tree and started counting. Before she could finish, the strong voice of the man at the house carried across the field._

_"Prince Zuko!" he shouted, "Your mother is here." _

_Katara turned towards the house to see another woman had joined the two people on the balcony. Rather than water tribe blue, she was dressed in the red of the fire nation and Katara could see the shining gold of a crown around the top knot on her head. Once again, the boy materialized out of nowhere._

_"Come on," he encouraged her to come along as he pulled her hand into his and tugged her behind him. _

_Katara went to follow him. As they ran towards the house, suddenly it disappeared into blackness, taking the smiling people on the balcony with it. She stopped and looked to the boy named Zuko. Something inside her told her that he would protect her, but she didn't understand how. He moved to hug her, but before he could reach her, a wall of ice slowly crept up in between them, forcing her to let go of his hand._

_"No! Katara!" he shouted, but it was soon muffled by the ice as it grew past their heads._

_Zuko began to beat on the ice with fire-covered fists, trying to melt his way through, but it did no good. He stopped and pressed both hands against the ice. She moved her hands so that they overlapped his. She gasped when she realized she could feel the heat from his body, slowly radiating through. _

_"I'll come find you, Katara. I promise," he whispered through the silent tears that were falling down his face. Katara was surprised as she felt her own tears start to fall. _

_Suddenly a dark hand from behind grabbed her shoulder and started to pull her away. She tried to look back and see who it was, but found herself unable. Instead, she looked back to the boy that she continually felt drawn to. He was beating on the ice, trying to get to her, but was unable to do so. Then, Katara felt a sharp blow hit the back of her head._

* * *

Katara awoke with a jolt, jumping up into a sitting position. Her eyes quickly checked her surroundings, confirming that she was where she was supposed to be. The camp fire in the middle of the sleeping circle was slowly dying. Looking around she could see Toph earth tent, Aang was sleeping soundly on his bison. To her right she could hear the heavy snoring and the soft breathing of Sokka and Suki in their tent. Across the circle from her were three sleeping bags similar to hers. She could see Jet and Kuzon inside theirs, but noticed that Haru's was empty.

Crawling out of her bag, she moved to sit closer to the warm embers of the fire. Reflecting back on her dream, she felt confused. It had felt almost like a memory. Her dreams had never felt like that before. And the boy, no, "Zuko," she whispered to herself. He had a name now. But that didn't make sense. She had been positive that the boy in the dream looked exactly like Kuzon, but know she learned that he had a different name. _"Why is this so hard?"_ She asked herself.

"What did you say, 'Tara?"

Katara's head shot up to see Haru approaching with more firewood. They had been traveling together for almost a week now and the three older boys, along with Sokka had worked out a schedule of taking turns to in the night to be on watch and keep the warm fire going during the cold winter nights. She didn't completely understand why, but she got the impression from Jet, Haru, and Kuzon that they were trying to avoid something, or someone.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to play innocent.

"I could have sworn I heard you say the name Zuko," he stated, setting down the pile then sitting next to her as he began to put more pieces onto the fire.

"Do you know him?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Not exactly," she whispered and he looked at her with a questioning look. "He's just someone who showed up in my dream tonight. I don't know if I know him or not."

"How could you not know that?" Haru asked.

"It's kind of a long story," she smiled shyly, hoping he would just drop it.

"Well," Haru gestured, "I'm up, you're up, and we've got nothing better to do, so why not?"

"Ok," Katara sighed. "I got into an accident when I was younger on my way to the North Pole, and I can't remember anything from before then. Now, for the past year or so, I keep having these dreams. They are always someplace warm, like a beach, or near a volcano. And there is always this boy..."

Katara paused, not sure if she should continue. It was true, once she started, the story just seemed to flow out of her, but she was unsure if she should share the fact that the boy in the dream looked just like Kuzon.

"Zuko?" he questioned.

"That's what I found out tonight, but before he has never said anything. He's just sort of stood there, looking for something."

"Is that why you want to go to the Fire Nation? You want to try and regain your memories?" Haru questioned, looking down at her with a steady gaze.

"I think it could help. I mean my family did tell me some things about my life before the accident, but these dreams have caused me to doubt their story. I'm hoping that by going to the Fire Nation, I can get some answers to my questions and just gain some clarity." She paused for a moment, then, figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask, "Do you know a Zuko?"

"Well," Haru blushed, thankful she couldn't notice in the dark, "The only Zuko I know of is the Fire Lord's son, Prince Zuko."

"What do you know about him?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Haru chuckled, hoping to cover up his lie, "You see I'm not from the Fire Nation. If you really want to know, ask Kuzon. He lives in the capitol so he would know more than most."

"Thanks, maybe I will," Katara contemplated. It seemed more and more likely that Kuzon was the key to getting her answers, just like the boy in her dreams. Was that why they looked the same?

"This accident, how long ago was it?" Haru asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"It was-"

"Hey, sis. What are you doing up?"

Katara and Haru both turned around to see Sokka emerging from his tent.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "I just had some trouble sleeping, but I feel tired now." She stood and started climbing back into her sleeping bag.

"Night, Haru," she smiled as she pulled the covers over her.

"Night, Tara," he nodded as he made his way towards his own sleeping bag, leaving Sokka to take over the watch.

The water tribe boy felt suspicious about what he had walked out on, but in the end decided to brush it off as he sat down by the fire.

* * *

A few days later, it was decided they stop in town, in what previously was the Fire Nation colonies, to gather more food supplies. Aang also insisted that Appa needed a good rest and they should spend a day or two relaxing before riding the bison again. "There are just too many of us for him to go at the same pace as when there were just four of us," the monk explained.

"Alright, we'll go into town," Zuko agreed. "But we should split up. Like you said, we're a large group and we could draw too much attention. We'll get the shopping done and meet back here for lunch."

"Ok, Haru and I will go together," Jet spoke up. "We've got some things to mail." By the smirk on his face, Zuko knew they wished to send letters or packages to Ty Lee and Azula. The longer they were gone, the more obvious the two were about missing their girlfriends.

"I'll take Onji to go and get Appa's food," Aang volunteered the little earthbender as his partner quickly. Zuko smirked in amusement as he saw his friend glance as the blind girl with a blush.

"I'm going with Jin," Wang quickly stated as he wrapped him arm over his fiancé's shoulder.

"I guess that means you're coming with me to pick up our food," Tara smiled at him. Zuko showed no reaction besides a friendly nod, but inside he felt nervous. Why? Even he couldn't answer that.

"Sounds like we've got a plan," Haru stated as each group made their own way to the village.

* * *

Katara and Kuzon had finished their shopping rather quickly and decided to make their way back towards camp. So far, the conversation had been sparse, only occurring when discussing the items they were purchasing. _"Come on, Katara," _she chided herself. _"This could be your only chance to get some of those answers."_ Taking a deep breath, she turned her head and asked, "Hey, Kuzon?"

"Yes?" he responded flatly.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"About what?" he seemed wary.

"Well, about the Fire Nation." Katara continued to hold her breath, not sure what sort of reaction to expect. So far throughout their journey, this boy, well technically man since they had learned he was turning twenty in the coming year, had barely spoken a word beyond friendly the "morning" and "good night." The majority of the time he seemed to be brooding around in silence. Today, along with getting her own answers, Katara was determined to try and understand the silent man more.

"Alright," he answered, "but in exchange, I would like to ask my own questions about the North Pole."

"Fine by me," Katara smiled, seeing no harm in the request.

"Very well," Kuzon agreed, sticking out his hand for a handshake to seal the deal.

Katara easily took it into her hand, but as soon as his fingers made contact with her skin a tingling sensation came over her skin. Unsure what it was she looked at Kuzon to gauge his reaction. Seeing none, she quickly pulled her hand out of grasp once the handshake was finished.

"Ladies first," he gestured as they continued walking through the town towards the woods and their camp.

"What can you tell me about the Fire Lord and his family?"

* * *

_"Why does it have to be __that_ _subject?_" Zuko groaned in his mind. It seemed strange for that to be the first question out of her mouth. This girl was just full of surprises, and Zuko was not use to those. First it was her general interest in the Fire Nation, then the electrifying sensation when he touched her hand, now it was her want to know of his family.

"Well," he started, noticing the impatient look on her face as she waited for him to stop thinking and just answer the question. "There is Fire Lord Ozai, his wife Fire Lady Ursa, Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula. Also, the Fire Lord's brother, General Iroh, lives in the palace as well."

"Is that all?" she seemed frustrated by his answer.

"What do you mean is that all?"

"I mean," she spat out, clearly irritated, "what are they like?"

"How should I know?" Zuko spat back, just as annoyed as she was. What was with this girl? She expected him to be some kind of scholar on Fire Nation just because he said he was from there. Of course, as a member of the royal family, he did know everything there was to know about the Fire Nation. But she had no way of knowing that.

A look of shame and apology came over her face at his harsh answer. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just hoping you did. Forgive my impatience?" she asked.

"Only if you forgive mine," he agreed with a friendly smile.

"Ok, I guess it's your turn now," she returned with a cheery smile of her own.

"I guess it's similar to yours. What can you tell me about the Waterbending Master Pakku?"

"Oh," she seemed surprised at his choice of topic. "Well, he was the former Chief, now his son is technically in charge but he still relies on Pakku as his top adviser and general. Not much to say about him besides he spends his day with either his waterbenders or his grandchildren."

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Three," she replied. "But you skipped me and took two questions at once, now I get the same." She looked up at him with a teasing smile. Although Zuko felt impatient to get his answers, he knew that she was right. With an amused smile, he ceased talking and waited for her questions.

"Do you know anything about the connection between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation?" she asked.

Again Zuko was surprised. Why would a simple water peasant be interested in the politics of the Fire Nation? Especially when it didn't even concern her tribe!

"I know that up until three years ago, they had a very solid truce. That was just recently regained after several contracts and compromises were made," he explained.

"What happened to break that truce?" was her second question.

Zuko sighed, realizing this answer would touch on a subject that was very close to his heart. But, he knew he was obligated to answer her. "Our Prince Zuko was set to marry the daughter of the South Pole's ambassador, Hakoda..."

* * *

Katara's attention piqued at the mention of her father's name. _"Finally,"_ she thought, _"we're getting some hints."_ Wait, Hakoda's daughter? If this was true, that meant she had been engaged to the Fire Lord's son. She quickly turned her attention back to Kuzon, trying to commit his every word to her memory.

"The marriage was set to take place when she was eighteen. However, after both of her parents had died, intruders broke into the royal palace and stole her away. The prince was very hurt over her kidnapping. He acted out in anger, insisting to search the South Pole. This insulted the leaders and they decided to cut their ties to the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord has just recently regained their trust." He seemed to be done with his explanation and Katara felt a little awkward in the silence that followed.

"Sounds like the prince is a hot-head," she teasingly scoffed. At her words, she noticed Kuzon flinch and immediately felt sorry for her judging words. "I'm sorry," she said and placed an apologetic hand on his forearm. Trying to ignore that tingling sensation once again, she continued on, "I just meant it as a joke."

Kuzon simply nodded. "Let's just focus on getting lunch made for the others; we can finish this game later."

Looking up, Katara realized that they had returned to camp and she quickly started to unpack the groceries they would need as Kuzon started to build a small cooking fire for her. They eased back into their previous silence, but Katara found it less profound than before. She smiled triumphantly to herself, feeling some success at breaking past the silent Kuzon's defensive wall.

* * *

The pair continued to work quietly on preparing food. Zuko noticed Tara humming a soft tune, but it was too quiet for him to distinguish was it was. Not that he minded; he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Her opinion of him, although a jest, was bugging him more than he knew it should. Zuko knew he had a temper; his mother and uncle were always quick to caution him on it, but a hot-head. Is that how people viewed him?

_"This is ridiculous," _he scolded himself. Why should he care what she thought? _"Why do you react every time she touches you?"_ his mind seemed to ask himself. Zuko didn't have an answer for that. He just knew that every time she touched him a small, delightful sensation seemed to dance across his skin where it contacted hers. _"No,"_ Zuko shook his head in determination. _"Katara's the only one for me. I won't let these stupid feeling distract me from my quest."_

Just then the rest of the group filtered back into the campsite.

"Hey guys," Aang greeted cheerfully as he moved over to feed Appa some of the food he carried. Onji just sat down by the fire, a curious look on her face as her unseeing eyes seemed to shift back and forth between him and Tara.

"Hmmm..." Jet smiled as he stuck his nose of the cooking pot. "Lunch smells great Tara."

"Thanks," she replied with a blush. _"Why was she blushing at Jet?"_ Zuko wondered. For some reason, the innocent gesture bugged him.

"Hey guys," Wang said as he and Jin walked into camp.

"Look what we found," Jin announced as Wang dramatically unrolled and presented a poster for them all to see.

"Avatar Day Festival?" Haru asked, intrigued.

"Yep," Wang smiled.

"It's supposedly the birthday of the very first avatar. Depending on which village you are in, they celebrate the life of a different Avatar," Jin explained.

"The best part is," Wang continued, "is that they have an all-night party with a big dance and... FREE FOOD!"

"Of course," Onji laughed. "Snoozles will do anything that involves food."

Zuko laughed at the little girls nicknames. He noticed she had one for each of them. Wang was Snoozles, Jin was Honey, Tara was Sweetness; although he hadn't learned why, it was easy to guess. She had taken to calling Aang Twinkletoes for his light feet. Jet was Tiger for his tiger-hook swords. Haru was Poppa Bear for his paternal tendencies. And, though he had resented it at first, she had dubbed him as Sparky.

"I think we should go," Jet stated. Zuko made to protest, not liking the idea of wasting a whole night a party, but before he could say anything, Aang quickly jumped in.

"Come on, Kuzon!" he pleaded. "Not many towns celebrate this anymore. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Besides," now Tara stepped in with a pleading smile, "we decided Appa needed the rest. We could take shifts between sleeping and guiding Appa tomorrow."

"Fine," he agreed, trying to hide the small smile he felt tugging at his lips.

"One problem" Onji stated. "You said it's a dance right?"

"Yeah," Jin answered.

"You're forgetting Mr. and Miss. Water Tribe over there will have no idea what they are doing," Toph stated, pointing over at Wang and Tara. "I'm pretty sure that water tribe dances are very different from anything we do in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation."

"She's got a point," Tara agreed. "My brother and I don't know anything but water tribe dances."

"Easy fix," Jet shrugged.

"We can teach them no problem," Haru offered. "Jin, you partner up with Wang. Kuzon, you can be Tara's partner while Jet and I instruct."

"Yeah, then Onji and Aang can serve as the example," Jin agreed, causing the two youngsters of the group to deeply blush.

"Why can't I instruct, I know Fire Nation dances better than you too," Zuko argued. He hoped it would take, the idea of touching Tara right now seemed both delightful and terrifying to him.

"Because you could still use some work on your Earth Kingdom dances," Jet stated plainly with an amused smile.

* * *

Lessons were soon underway, and although there was no music, Katara and Sokka seemed to pick up rather quickly.

Katara knew she was blushing like mad every time she and Kuzon met up and ended up touching hands, or brushing arms. She tried to fight it, but for some reason her body insisted on fighting her mind on this. Lucky for her the lessons weren't long; otherwise she wasn't sure she could take it anymore.

After a quick dinner, Haru and Toph went off to town to grab some surprises for the festival while the rest cleaned up. Since she and Kuzon had made the food, they were relieved of cleaning duty. Noticing him just sitting and watching the others, she decided to try and see what more she could learn about him. Her mind kept drifting over the possible truth of what he told her earlier. That she had indeed been engaged to the Fire Nation Prince. Part of her hoped that it was true, that she had a lead to get more blanks of her past filled in. Another part of her just scoffed at the possibility. Her married to the next Fire Lord... it seemed ridiculous. She knew she needed a private moment when she would get the chance to talk to Sokka about it. If there was any truth to it, maybe he would have known something about it when they were younger. In the meantime though, she wanted to gather as much information as she could; as well as delve deeper into the mystery that was Kuzon.

"Care to continue our game?" she asked, standing in front of him, with one hand on her hip and the other outstretched to help him up.

Slowly, he finally placed his hand in hers and allowed her to help them up. Tilting her head to encourage him to follow, she made her way away from camp to a cliff that overlooked a nearby lake. Taking a seat near the edge, allowing her feet to hang off the edge, she patted the ground next to her for him to join him. Once seated, she stated, "I believe it was your turn, Kuzon."

He took a moment, placing his hand on his chin, obviously thinking.

"Do you know if your brother has decided to stand by us once we get to the North Pole?" he asked. She looked at him surprised, but once she looked into his eyes, reading the intensity there, she realized that this was very important to him.

"I believe you have earned my brother's trust," she stated truthfully. "When the time comes, I know that he will testify that you guys mean no threat. And so will I."

He looked at her confused. "You? What kind of influence do you have?"

"Technically that's two questions at once...again," she smiled. "But, I happen to be Master Pakku's top waterbender."

* * *

"Wow," Zuko said impressed, noting the pride she held in her voice. "Go ahead, ask your two questions?"

"What are you trying to find out from Chief Arnook?" she asked. Feeling frustrated, Zuko's impressed smile quickly slipped into a frown. She wasn't supposed to ask questions like that.

"I need to find someone that was taken there a few years ago, and that's all I'm going to say on the subject," he warned should her second question be a follow-up on his answer.

"Very well," she agreed with a nod. "I can empathize with that." Katara took a deep breath, nervous about his reaction to her next question.

"How did you get your scar?"

Zuko quickly looked away, leaving the back of his head to face her. He could feel her eyes bearing down on him, but refused to turn around. This was too personal for him. I had never told anyone this story, not even Katara who he trusted more than anyone else he had ever met. Slowly his conscience began to take over and he guilty, that he owed her an answer.

"If I tell you," he emphasized, "do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise, Kuzon," she said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage him to face her again. Which he didn't, but he felt less tense at the soft, caressing touch on his shoulder. "I've trusted you so far in this game," he could hear a smile spread on her face as she spoke. "If keeping what we have discussed a secret is the way for me to earn yours, then that's what I will do."

Usually the skeptic, Zuko was surprised that he believed her. Finally he turned his head towards her, but rather than watch the reactions on her face, he let his eyes drift to focus somewhere off in the distance.

"I was four year old..."


	13. Dancing Bears

Dancing Bears

Careful to leave out specific details and names, Zuko told his story. Not once did he look at her. Finally near the end, he concluded the heartbreaking tale with, "my uncle believes that my grandfather saw this as an opportunity to get back at my father. It was his way of forever punishing him for siding against him and others who supported Fire Lord Azulon." A movement from the corner of his vision drew his attention to her. She was wiping away tears.

_"She cries for me?"_ he thought, surprised and deeply touched. As she went to wipe more of them away, he felt the urge to reach out to her. Rather than fight it as he first felt inclined to, he let his fingers drift towards her face.

* * *

Katara didn't realize she had been crying during his story until she felt the one fall and land on her hands which were folded in her lap. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped them away, nervous he would notice. Unfortunately for her, at her sudden movement, she had drawn Kuzon's attention. Suddenly his fingers were against her right cheek, slowly wiping away the stray tears she had missed. Realizing she had been holding her breath as he touched her, she slowly let it out, relaxing into his touch. Too soon for her liking, he pulled away.

"Do you pity me?" he asked, and she sensed some fear in his voice.

"No," she quickly shook her head. Without thinking, her hands reached out and grabbed onto his. "Truthfully Kuzon, I admire you. To endure something so horrific at such a young age, and then to overcome it without bitterness as you have... it is truly inspiring." She smiled softly at him, hoping he didn't feel judged by her. Slowly, looking into his eyes for permission or any signs that he wanted her to stop, she reached one hand out towards the left side of his face. Keeping her gaze on his eyes she noticed them switch from surprise then slowly close as their skins made contact.

Softly, she drew her fingers across the interesting folds, mesmerized by their texture. Her touch began to dance towards his ear when they heard a voice suddenly break through the silence that had surrounded them.

"There you guys are!"

Katara dropped her hand as they both turned and saw Toph standing just a foot away. How had they not noticed her so close?

"Crazy that it took the blind girl to find you, huh? Anyways, Haru and I picked up masks for everyone to wear to the festival," Toph explained, pulling out two masks that were clearly for females. Both only covered the area around the eyes with bridges to go over the nose. One was flesh colored with blue swirls to go around the eyes and a crescent moon that rested between the eyes. The other was a pure green with black liner around the edges and holes for the eyes. "Apparently it's a local tradition. Yours is back at camp, Sparky."

Kuzon stood to leave. "Alright, I'll see ya guys back there, then." With that he walked away and Katara couldn't seem to pull her eyes off of him.

"Ok, Sweetness, what's going on?" Toph demanded. "Every time you've been around Kuzon today your heart rate has gone bonkers. Care to explain that?"

Katara blushed, embarrassed that her friend was able to detect that reaction in her. "I don't know if I can explain, Toph," she answered truthfully. "We've spent a lot of time talking today. I don't know why, but I feel like we have connected in some way."

"You mean you feel a spark with Sparky?" her young friend asked with a teasing grin.

"Maybe," Katara sighed. "But, please Toph, don't say anything," she pleaded. If Sokka found out, she knew he would go ballistic on her. True, Kuzon and his friends had gained his trust, but that didn't change the fact that he, along with the rest of her family, expected her to end up with a good-old-fashioned water tribe warrior, or waterbender.

"Don't worry, Katara," Toph placed a comforting hand over her friends, "you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Toph," Katara smiled as she pulled the little earthbender into a tight hug. Pulling back, she stated, "Now give me that mask so we can get going to the festival."

* * *

As the group walked into town, they each gasped silently in amazement at the elaborate decoration covering what had previously been a simple little town. Lanterns were strung up across all the streets, creating glowing arches for them to pass underneath. Lamp posts, windows, and doorways all had different colored ribbons hanging from their edges. The people surrounding them each had different, unique masks covering some part of their face. As they reached the main square, they found miniature statues of several avatars set up around the area. Zuko was able to recognize Avatar Kyoshi and his great-grandfather, Avatar Rokku, but the rest were nameless to him.

"Look," Tara said excitedly, pointing towards an advertisement posted nearby. Her eyes, shining with curiosity, matched the blue swirls framing her face on her flesh colored mask.

"Come and see the great dancing bear," Haru read with his eyes behind a plain black mask that covered just the left side of his face.

"You mean platypus bear?" Aang asked beneath a bright, smiling yellow mask with blue feathers that covered his entire face.

"No, it just says bear," Jet confirmed. He wore an orange mask, covered with random scars, that hid his eyes and down to his cheek bones

"Certainly you mean the dancing skunk bear?" Wang probed, stroking the fake mustache attached to the bottom of his fake glasses.

"Or the dancing armadillo bear?" Onji suggested, trying to pear at it from behind her green mask.

"Gopher bear?" Jin questioned. Rather than a mask, she had decided to wear an imitation of the Avatar Kyoshi makeup.

"Just bear," Zuko confirmed as he examined the poster from behind his plain red mask that went from beneath his eyes and covered his forehead and attached to the red and gold hood he had drawn over his head.

"This place is weird," Onji stated what everyone was thinking.

"Let's go check it out, Onji!" Aang declared excitedly as he dragged the little girl off behind him.

"Come on, Jin," Wang whined trying to pull her in the same direction. "I wanna see this too."

"Fine," she slowly agreed. "But I'm only going to keep an eye on Aang and Onji."

As they group ran off to find the dancing bear, Tara looked up at the rest of the guys in question. "What about this dance they were talking about? I didn't take the time to learn all those steps for nothing." Zuko didn't understand why she seemed so bothered by it; it was just a dance.

"Don't worry, Tara," Haru smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have three able dance partners right here," he gestured to the three remaining from the group.

"Let's go then," she grabbed Zuko and Haru by the hands, dragging them behind her. Zuko looked back to see that Jet had followed them. Soon they reached a small side plaza where the yard had been cleared except for a small band off the side, playing lively music while a group of young teenagers danced in a large circle.

"So who volunteers to go first?" Tara asked with a giant smirk on her face.

Jet quickly stepped forward and swept her hand into his. "Let's see if you actually learned anything or if Kuzon here was just making you look good," he teased pulling her towards the dance floor.

The two teens left standing there continued to watch the scene around them. One of the boys smiled brightly, enjoying the festive attitude as he tapped his foot along with the lively beat. The other kept steady eyes glued onto the couple from the moment they left and held his gaze as they continued to dance across the square. After several moments of awkward silence, he nudged Haru with his shoulder to get his attention. "It's a good thing Ty Lee isn't here. I don't think she would appreciate Jet's flirting," Zuko stated.

"What?" Haru laughed. "Come on, Zuko. We've both seen Jet flirt, and this definitely isn't it. What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Zuko insisted.

"Wait," Haru stated. Zuko turned toward his friend who seemed to be in a state of shock. "You don't like Tara? Do you?"

"What!" Zuko scoffed. "That's crazy and you know it. We are currently on a mission to find Katara. I wouldn't go around getting feelings for some girl we just met. That would be crazy."

"Are you trying to convince yourself, or me?" Haru asked, amused at his friend's flustered state. "There's nothing wrong if you do, I mean-"

"Can we not talk about this please?" Zuko asked, seeing the dance had ended as Jet and Tara made their over to them.

"Alright, gentleman," she teased them. "Who's next?"

"Kuzon, you go ahead," Haru insisted. "I see a weapon's display over there I wanna show Jet. I owe him a new knife anyway since I lost his in the river while cleaning fish the other day."

"Wait, when-" Jet was cut off as a piece of rock landed right on his foot, keeping him from questioning Haru.

"Alright," Zuko said, suspicious of his friend, as he offered his arm to lead Tara out to the dance floor.

"What was that for?" Jet asked once they were gone.

"I'll explain later," Haru sighed, pulling Jet into the crowd. "For now, you and I need to be out of their sight, but keep them within ours."

* * *

Katara willed her body to calm down as they made their way back to the dance floor as the next song began. She was only touching his arm and yet she felt her skin begin to tingle with excitement at their close proximity. Once they each took their positions in the line, she glanced up at his face, trying to smile friendly. As they took their first step, his gaze locked onto hers, and she found herself unable to look away. He looked slightly menacing with his blood red mask and concealing hood, but she found it made him handsome, in a mysterious sort of way. Mostly, she loved how bright his amber eyes seemed to glow from the eye sockets, as if they were on fire.

As they met together for a turn, his lips lowered dangerously close to her ear. She could feel the heat from his breath as he spoke, "You're a natural, Tara."

Turning away for her spin, Katara briefly let her eyes shut; basking in the sensation she had felt travel down her spine. The dance continued on and they spent the rest of it in silence, keeping their previous eye contact.

* * *

All too soon in his opinion, the dance was ending. Breaking apart, Zuko and Tara joined the group in applauding the small band on the edge of the square.

"Come on," he gestured, "let's go find the guys." Tara only nodded and followed him in silence. When they reached the edge of the crowd where they had last seen Jet and Haru, he began glancing around, unable to find his friends.

"Do you see them?" he asked her.

When she didn't respond, he looked down at her. Her bright blue eyes caught his gaze with the same intensity they had held why the touched. Zuko thought how great it would be to just keep staring into the depths of the blue colors until he figured out this puzzle of a girl before him. Yet he soon found that he felt overcome from her stare and jerked his head back up to continue looking for his friends.

"Actually, Kuzon?" he heard her ask. He looked back down, careful to not look directly into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Can we get a snack or something? I'm starving," she laughed at herself, placing both of her hands across her belly.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle. "You are definitely related to Wang." He placed one hand softly against her back and started guiding her through the crowd to a small snack stand that had caught his eye earlier.

"Ugh," she groaned. "I'm not that bad, am I?" she looked up at him. The teasing sparkle in her eyes caught his gaze once more, but he quickly looked away, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"No, thank Agni," he said as he pulled her over to the small cart. "I think we would run out of provisions rather quickly if we had to deal with another appetite as big as his." The two broke into joyous laughter as they approached the front of the line and decided what treats they wanted.

* * *

"What are they doing now?" Haru whispered.

The two teens had found a ladder that gave them roof access to a cafe across from the square where the dance was taking place. It gave them a great bird's eye view. However, with the huge crowd gathered below, it was a little difficult to keep a close eye on their targets. Luckily Jet, ever the prepared man, had a small spyglass on his person and was now using it to keep a close watch on their friends.

"Just buying some snacks," Jet sighed, disappointed in the lack of excitement in Haru's little plan. "I still don't get why you are encouraging this. Aren't we supposed to be tracking down Katara and whisking her away to the Fire Nation so she and Zuko can have their happily ever after?"

"Yes, that is the plan," Haru agreed. "But, Katara is the only girl that Zuko has ever dated. He hasn't given anyone else a chance, till now. I just thought that this would be the best way for him to figure out if a future with Katara is what he really wanted."

"Makes sense, I guess," Jet shrugged, turning his attention back to the couple below. "Oi! They're walking back to the meeting spot already. Maybe we should get back to the group."

"Right," Haru nodded. The two slunk back down the ladder and ran through the crowds to try and beat their friends back to the spot where they had entered town.

* * *

"Kuzon?" Katara asked as they slowly made their way through the crowd back to their group.

"Yeah?" he acknowledged before placing another handful of fire flakes into his mouth. Since they both carried their own small bag of the snack, they had linked elbows to ensure they didn't separate. Though accustomed to the feeling of being so close to him, the reaction was just as strong.

"What's your home like?"

She noticed the nervous expression that crossed his face and the bobbing of his adam's apple as he took a staggered breath.

"I already told you, it's hot."

"Yes, you told me what the Fire Nation was like, but not your home specifically. You know, like your house, your family?" she prodded.

"Why is it that you are so interested in everyone's past?" he turned on her. Although he hadn't yelled at her, Katara could sense the anger in his voice and was shocked that her question had offended him.

"I'm sorry," she snapped back, feeling her own temper start to boil. "I just thought that we were starting to become friends and I wanted to get to know you better."

"Well maybe you wouldn't like everything you found out! Some things are better left in the past," he insisted.

Katara was ready to give him a piece of her mind, but luckily for Kuzon they had reached the rest of the group and she was forced to keep her mouth shut. She was vaguely aware of the conversation flowing around her as they walked through the forest back to their campsite, but she wasn't much in the mood for conversation. Instead, she followed slowly behind the group with her arms crossed across her chest and her head down, watching her feet and the ground. Once they returned to camp, Katara crawled straight into her sleeping bag and tried to ignore the murmuring voices going on around her as everyone discussed the festival.

Finally after several moments, and a few silent tears, Katara fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Several notes to mention as we wrap up this one:**

**-I didn't think it was necessary for Zuko to retell the entire story. If for some reason that bugs you... go ahead and go back to ch.2 and read the part when Ursa tells Katara :)**

**-As far as the dancing goes, I'm not very good at describing that, so I'm leaving it up to your imagination. Personally, my mind kept thinking of group regency dances of the Jane Austen era. But if you think that doesn't fit, then picture it however you want :)**

**-Also, in preparation for what's to come, I'm warning you that my Earth Kingdom geography may not be very accurate. For this story the Earth Kingdom is basically split longitudinally. King Kuei governs the north, King Bumi governs the south. Ba Sing Se is located pretty much in the middle of the northern half. For the sake of the story, I have place Omashu relatively close to the southern coast, but not right on it.**


	14. Interlude

**I have really appreciated the support and encouragement I have gotten for this story. That is why I am sorry to say that updates will be coming a lot slower now. **

**I'm spending spring term on a study abroad in Europe and as of right now I have very little guarantee on access to Internet and even if I do, it will not be very frequent.**

**My apologies readers :( Hopefully I can get the next chapter out quick since it is almost complete. After that I can make no promises till I get back to the states in June.**


	15. In The Dark of the Night

In The Dark of the Night

The next day, they took their turns between flying Appa and sleeping as the continued to make their way south. They were now in the woods just outside of Omashu, making camp to allow Appa another couple days of rest. The poor bison could only carry eight people, plus all their gear, for so long.

Toph and Katara had offered to go into town and buy more supplies while the rest set up camp. As they walked around gathering their groceries, Toph continued to grill her friend about her increasing closeness to Kuzon.

"I don't see why you think it'll be such a problem Sugar Queen?" Toph grumbled. "According to the vibrations I get when you two are near each other, he is just as interested in you as you are in him."

"Because Toph," Katara sighed. "Water tribe and Fire Nation just don't mix well right now. Can you imagine people's reactions to hearing that Katara, granddaughter of Water Tribe Elder Pakku, is marrying some Fire Nation noble? They would scoff and laugh."

"Who said anything about marriage, Katara?" Toph grinned.

Katara blushed, ignored the comment and went back to purchasing supplies.

Neither girl seemed to notice the attention they had drawn from their conversation. A figure in a long black cloak had barely noticed their presence until they had mentioned the name Katara. It continued to keep an eye on them as they made their way through the market and towards the edge of town.

"So," Mai smiled to herself. "Katara is here in Omashu. What a perfect opportunity..."

* * *

"Any news?"

Pakku and Arnook looked up from the letter to see Kanna approach, an eager look on her face. "Have you discovered where they are?"

The Water Tribe leaders had flown into a panic the morning they discovered Katara had left, taking her friends and Sokka with her. She had left no information besides a single note.

_You have not been honest with me._

_Now I need to discover the truth about my past for myself._

_-Katara_

They had thought she would go straight to the South Pole to ask them about her parents. However, they had received news back that they had seen no sign of the runaway princess. Both tribes had sent out countless patrols, covering every inch of water and checking with all the coastline towns, assuming the group of teenagers had traveled by water the whole way. Yet, they had received no news, until today.

A letter had arrived during the night, via messenger hawk, stating that the two Water Tribe Royals had been spotted in Omashu.

"Yes," Kanna sighed. "At last."

"I'm departing at once to go and retrieve them," Pakku decided. "Hopefully I can reach them before someone else realizes who she is. They are far too close to the Fire Nation for my comfort. And news like this could spread far."

"Especially to the courts of the Fire Nation Prince," Arnook grumbled.

"Go quickly, dear," Kanna encouraged. "I just want her safe at home."

* * *

_Katara found herself, once again, standing in the large open field from her previous dreams. Glancing towards the large house, she saw the same couple standing there as before. This time she waved to them in greeting, which they returned with amused smiles. _

_Since she was expecting it tonight, the arm reaching out to grab her failed to catch her by surprise. "Gotcha!" the voice said. "You're it 'Tara." As she listened to him, she realized he sounded exactly like Kuzon. Again she felt confused as to why the boy in her dreams, named Zuko, would resemble Kuzon. Deciding not to question it, she quickly tackled him with a hug before pushing him away._

_"You better hurry up cause I'm starting to count now!" A bright smile broke across his face as he turned to run and find a hiding spot. She turned her face towards the tree and started counting. Before she could finish, the strong voice of the man at the house carried across the field._

_"Prince Zuko!" he shouted, "Your mother is here." _

_Katara peeked back at the balcony to see the same Fire Nation woman had appeared on the balcony. When Zuko appeared, rather than take his extended hand, she playfully jumped onto his back and insisted that he carry her back to the house. The two children laughed joyously as they raced across the field. _

_Katara kept her grip around Zuko's neck tight as they approached the house, fearful that the wall of ice would appear and separate them again. However, tonight they made it safely into the elegant building. Once inside, Zuko set her on her feet and they began to make their way towards the front of the building. When Katara walked through the doorway into what should have been the front room, she found herself surrounded by that familiar darkness. _

_Panic swept over her and she desperately tried to find Zuko before the ice could separate them. But instead of the solid wall appearing, she noticed a couch and small fire slowly emerging in the distance. On the couch, she recognized two people. Hoping one would be Zuko; she started walking towards the scene..._

* * *

Zuko insisted that Haru go back to bed and let him continue watch. He was in no way tired and had so many thoughts coursing through his brain that he knew he would be unable to sleep. Instead he sat close the fire, gazing into its embers. He felt guilty for the way he had responded to Tara's question. He had no reason to snap at her the way he did; she just wanted to get to know him. Yet the thought of growing so close to her terrified him. But why?

He continued to ponder this throughout the night. Sometime after midnight, he was stirred from his meditation as he noticed a moving form in the darkness. Standing up to get a closer look, he realized it was Tara and she was walking away from the camp. Following her, he whispered her name, trying to get her attention. "Tara."

She gave no response and continued her steady walk through the trees. Zuko kept his pursuit and once he got a closer look, he realized the girl was sleepwalking. He assumed that eventually she would either stop moving, or wake up. Until then he decided he better make sure that she stayed safe.

Suddenly, droplets of water began to rise from the grass around her. As they reached her hands, the water froze, creating two sharp ice shards poised and ready to attack. Zuko began to wonder what she could possibly be dreaming about that made her so on edge.

* * *

_Finally Katara was close enough to observe the scene on the couch. As she took in the scene, she stopped. The boy on the couch was Zuko, except he was older than he usually looked in her dreams. His dark hair was a bit shaggier, and there was a shadow of small whiskers on his chin. What surprised her was that the girl on the couch was her! She looked a few years younger and her hair was different. Instead of her trademark hair loopies, her bangs curled to the side of her face and her hair was up in a curled ponytail instead of her typical braid. The two were comfortably resting on the couch with his arm draping around the couch and her shoulder while her head rested against his shoulder. She had one hand on his chest but the other was playing with the chain of a pendant._

_"My necklace," Katara whispered, reaching up to grasp where the pendant laid beneath her shirt. Out of the silence, she heard the two on the couch begin to speak._

_"Zuko, what else did my mother say to you that day?" the young Katara questioned._

_"Not much. Mostly she made me promise her I would do something." She observed him slowly curling a piece of her hair around his finger as he answered._

_"And what was that?"_

_"That I would always keep you in the Fire Nation, and that I would be your personal protector."_

_"And what did you say?" she asked, turning her head to look up at him._

_"I promised her that I would. Although, having me do so was unnecessary." Zuko turned away as soon as she spoke_

_"Why?" Katara heard herself ask along with the version of her on the couch. When Zuko didn't answer the Katara on the couch gently put her hand on his right cheek bringing his head around to face her. "Why was a spoken promise unnecessary?"_

_"Because..." Zuko faltered for a moment then took a deep breath. "Because I care for you too much to do anything else," he breathed out._

_Katara was touched by his response, feeling her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest. Mesmerized, she watched herself place her other hand on to the other side of his face and gently raise her lips to press a sweet and soft kiss to his mouth._

_"I'm glad." She smiled as she pulled back, and Katara heard her small laugh echo across to her._

_"'Tara, I have to ask," Zuko paused. "Are you sure you want to stay here? It obviously upset your family, and they are all you have left. I would understand if you wanted to go with them. It's not like our marriage pact was based on loved."_

_"Zuko," the other Katara frowned at him, waiting for him to turn and face her. "We've discussed this. I want to stay. This is my home. You..." she pushed her finger somewhat roughly against his chest, "are my home. And as for our marriage pact... it may not have started out based on our feelings, but I believe that those have changed over time for both us. Don't you?"_

_Zuko nodded in agreement._

_"So it's settled. I'm staying," she replied with a triumphant smirk, laying her head back down. After a moment of silence she whispered, "Will you sing?"_

_Zuko slowly began to sing a soft melody. It almost sounded like a lullaby, but it seemed to have a more romantic feel when he sang it. His rough voice was very soothing as he sang each note with perfection. As he sang, she watched the version of her on the coach slowly drift to sleep, and Katara wished that she could feel his embrace._

_In the next moment, the scene on the couch disappeared. Katara turned around frantically, looking for her way out._

_"Katara," Zuko's voice came from behind her. It was the same Zuko she had seen on the couch. Without hesitation, she ran towards his arms. He moved to hug her, but before she could reach him, his feet and hands became surrounded in ice, freezing him in place. Katara went to free him when she felt two strong arms grab onto her shoulders and hold her in place._

_"No! Katara!" Zuko shouted, pulling against his restraints. "Fight, Katara," he commanded her. "If you love me, fight to stay with me." _

_Katara felt a strong determination build within her. She could tell that Zuko was the key to her past. And with each dream, she found herself caring more and more for the boy with the scar. Suddenly, she had two sharp ice daggers in her hands._

_Fast as lightning, she kicked her feet out, throwing her captures off balance. She moved to throw her daggers, but stopped when she saw Grandfather Pakku approaching her._

_"Come Katara," he beckoned her. "It's time for you to return home."_

_"She is home," Zuko yelled from behind. "Her mother wanted her to stay with me, and it's what she wants too."_

_"She doesn't know what she wants," Pakku countered, snarling at the boy. "You have poisoned her mind. Once she is with family, she will realize how little she truly cares for you and this heathen place."_

_"Stop, please," Katara begged them. _

_"Come, Katara," her grandfather called again, this time he grabbed her shoulder and started to pull her away._

_"I'll come find you, Katara. I promise," Zuko whispered through the silent tears that were falling down his face. Katara was surprised as she felt her own tears start to fall. She started struggling against Pakku's hold, realizing that her place was beside Zuko. _

_She turned to her grandfather, and opened her mouth to try and explain to him, but before she could get a word out, she saw Pakku raise his hand._

_"No!" she heard Zuko shout. Then all her surroundings faded as Pakku struck the back of her head._

* * *

"No!" Katara shouted, her eyes popping open as she struggled against the arms that held her.

"Tara, please." She stopped moving when she realized Kuzon was holding onto her.

"It was his fault," she explained in a panic.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Kuzon asked, gripping her shoulders and trying to get her to look him in the eye.

Instead Katara threw her arms around his waist and buried her head against his chest as she began to cry. "He lied to me...all this time...it was he fault...he hide the truth," she broke out between her sobs.

"Shh," Kuzon soothed, putting his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe Tara," he promised.

* * *

Seeing that Tara was still upset, Zuko slowly lowered them to the ground as he gave into the urge to rest his head against the top of hers. They sat on the cool grass with her to his side, her arms still wrapped around his waist as she cried against his shoulder.

Zuko waited patiently, gently rubbing one hand slowly up and down her back. Eventually the sobs quieted and her breathing began to return to normal.

"I'm sorry," he heard her mumble. Looking down to question her, he found her staring at a wet stain on the front of his vest.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, then turning to smile at her he asked, "do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Finally, she looked up at him. As he gazed into her bright blue eyes, Zuko felt something tugging at his mind. It was almost like a sense of familiarity. Holding her in his arms; it felt natural. Slowly his head started moving closer and closer to hers. His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and he felt a sudden urge to kiss her. Realizing the thought that had just passed through his head, Zuko suddenly pulled back, turning away from Tara.

"There's someone," Tara whispered, not really asking, "a girl."

"Yes," he breathed out, still not looking at her.

He heard a rustling to his side, and then he felt her hand on his shoulder. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw that she was now standing behind him.

"Whoever she is, she is very lucky." The warmth from her hand disappeared and Zuko heard her soft footsteps as she walked away from him.

* * *

Katara found her slow steps turning into a quick run as she tried to make it back to her sleeping bag before the tears started to fall. As she broke through the last of the brush, she found herself running into two large boulders.

"Ah," she cried out in pain as she fell backwards to the ground.

"Tara?" a voice called out and she looked up to see Haru, looking apologetic, running to her side. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. I woke up to find no one on guard, with you and Kuzon missing and I got worried. Are you alright?"

Slowly sitting up, Katara did a quick assessment. She felt a little sore and expected there would be a few bruises tomorrow, but nothing that she couldn't heal. "I'm fine," she smiled up to reassure him.

"Good. Do you know where Kuzon is?" he asked, helping her to her feet and over by the fire.

At the mention of his name, Katara broke into tears once more and found herself, this time, crying in Haru's embrace.

Unsure of what was causing her strong emotions, Haru gently and somewhat awkwardly patted her back to try and calm her.

"I'm sorry," she pulled back slightly realizing how ridiculous she was being.

"It's alright, wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Well," Katara looked around. After assuring that everyone was still asleep, she quietly explained. "I was having a nightmare. And I guess I slept-walked because when I woke up I was away from camp, by the lake and Kuzon was waking me up. He helped me calm down and then, we almost kissed. But he pulled back and I figured out that there was someone else that he cares about."

"You're right about that. Kuzon has been in love with the same girl since he was 16..." Haru paused, wondering if he should share this secret.

"She's the one you guys are looking for?" Katara guessed, putting the pieces together in her mind.

"Yeah," Haru sighed. "I'm sorry that your feelings got hurt Tara."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine," she mumbled. Standing to her feet, Katara decided that she wanted to be alone. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk; clear my mind before I try to go to sleep." With that she walked towards the woods, in the opposite direction of where she had left Kuzon.

* * *

Haru watched her go, feeling something nagging at his conscience. It had been pulling at his mind since the last time he had stayed up late to chat with Tara. He had known the young Katara and the longer they spent traveling together, the more he found similarities between the water bender he was getting to know, and the young water tribe girl from his childhood. If only he could figure out where Tara was at the time of Katara's disappearance.

"Hey Haru," he turned to see little Onji peeking out of her tent. "Isn't it Snoozles turn for guard duty?"

"Yeah," Haru laughed as he heard the boisterous snores coming from Wang's tent.

"I'll take over if ya want," the little girl offered, rolling her eyes at Wang's laziness.

"Nah, we can stay up together for now. I'm not ready to sleep again yet. In fact..." Haru paused before moving to sit by Onji. "I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?"

"Sure."

"Tara told me before that she was in an accident that wiped away her memories. When was it?"

"I don't know much, but from what I've heard I think it was about three years ago before she came to live at the North Pole, why?" Onji looked up at him curiously.

Haru felt his heart stop. _"No, it was too much coincidence,"_ he told himself.

"Do you know where she lived before that?" he pressed.

"Well," Onji seemed to pause, as if she was debating sharing this detail. "They told her she had been in the South Pole. But, lately she's beginning to think that she lived somewhere else."

"Wouldn't her brother know?" Haru questioned.

"Ok, Haru, here's the thing," Onji started to explain. "You seem like a trustworthy guy so what I'm about to tell you, you can't share with anyone. Tara's real name is-"

"AAHHH!"

The piercing scream came from the woods where only moments before, Tara had gone walking.

**Well I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I thank you for your patience, those of you who have stuck around. The next one should be up soon :) **


	16. I Will Not Rest

I Will Not Rest

"This is bad, this is very bad!" the little blind girl cried out, as she and Haru hurried back to camp. They had arrived at the clearing too late. Katara was gone, there was absolutely not trail and the only hint they had found was two knives with the Fire Nation insignia on them.

"I know it doesn't look good, but-" Haru began before Toph quickly interrupted him.

"No, you don't understand! I was trying to tell you earlier. Tara's real name is Katara, niece of the Northern Water Tribe Elder. Relations between them are bad enough as it is. If they find out she's been taken-" Toph stopped and turned back to where Haru was standing when she no longer sensed him walking beside her. "What are you stopping for we have to tell the others?"

"What did you say Toph?" he stuttered in complete shock.

"I'm saying we could have another war on our hands if we don't get her back and figure out who's behind this!" she yelled, impatient with his lack of action.

"No, I mean, what did you say her name is?"

"Katara," she repeated, confused.

The earth bender boy's whole demeanor changed from one of confusion to complete happiness. "This is great!"

"I'm sorry, but what' so great about a kidnapping?" she questioned, not amused.

"Onji, that's who we have been searching for; Katara is the intended bride for Prince Zuko. He's been desperately searching for her for the past 3 years!"

"Well I hate to rain on your parade, but you've found her only to lose her again. Only this time, no one knows where she is," Toph pointed out.

"We have to get back to the others. We need to tell Kuzon," Haru stated, grabbing the little girls hand and dragging her back to camp.

"Why especially Kuzon?" Toph questioned, feeling more and more confused, and not liking it.

"You'll see," Haru smirked.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Zuko jumped up as the scream echoed through the trees to where he still sat by the lake shore. "Tara?" he called out as he began racing back to camp.

_"Not again,"_ he scolded himself. It was clear the girl was in trouble and the idea that someone else Zuko had come to care about was in danger, overwhelmed him with guilt. _"I shouldn't have left her alone,"_ was the thought screaming at him as he finally arrived back by the fire to find the others already gathered.

"What happened?" he shouted out as he scanned the area for any sight of Tara.

"Tara was taken," Wang growled out, sounding just as angry as Zuko. "By Fire Nation soldiers," he spat, glaring at Zuko.

"It's not his fault," Jin stepped forward, putting a calming hand on Wang's shoulder.

"But, why would they take her?" Jet asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Haru breathed out, "but there is some kind of plot going on here that we are all connected to. And it would seem that all along, each of our quests has been linked. I think we need to start being honest with each other; starting with you, Zuko."

The Fire Prince jumped in surprise and anger at hearing his real name spoken out loud for the first time in weeks._ "How dare Haru reveal my secret?!"_ he thought. His attention was then drawn to the varying looks around the group. Jet looked smug, Aang looked cautious, Onji had an excited smile, Jin looked nervous, and the fury on Wang's face had intensified.

Zuko sighed, turning a steel-hard glare onto Haru, "Fine, now everyone knows, but how will this help us find Tara?"

"Well, here's the thing," Onji stepped forward, bursting with excitement. "Her really name isn't Tara. She's Katara, daughter of Hakoda and Kya, granddaughter of Pakku and Kanna. The betrothed of Prince Zuko."

And with that revelation, Zuko felt his heart stop with shock before it began to pound fiercely with excitement. It all made sense now. Everything he had been feeling; the familiarity that he felt in her presence, the attraction, everything! He had finally found his best friend. "We find her, now," he ground out. "This time I will not rest until I find her."

* * *

Katara slowly opened her eyes to the rising sun, only to slam them shut again when she felt overcome with dizziness. "Toph?" she called out, hoping someone from the group would be near the camp to help her. She reached out to pull her sleeping bag over her face, but found her hands and feet were bound behind her back and she was lying on a wooden floor. Feeling the occasional bumps and hearing the creaking of wheels, she assumed she was in some large cart of wagon. She again tried to open her eyes, but after discovering the same dizziness, accompanied by some nausea, she closed them with a groan.

"Easy," she heard a deep voice as a water skin was placed near her mouth. "The drug she used to knock you out tends to have some side effects, you need to take be cautious."

Rather than responding, Katara focused on drinking as much of the water that was currently running onto her lips as possible.

"That's enough!" another voice called out. This one belonged to a female, and Katara was able to recognize it by its unusual lack of emotion. It was the same voice she had first heard last night on her walk.

* * *

_Too consumed in the powerful emotions she was experiencing, Katara paid little attention to her surroundings as she continued to stomp through the woods away from camp. _"How could I have been so stupid?"_ she berated herself. Toph must have been wrong for once. It was obvious that Kuzon held no true interest in her. Silent tears began to roll down her face as her thoughts reflected her confused emotions._

"None of this makes sense. Apparently I was engaged to Prince Zuko. Yet the Zuko in my dreams is more like Kuzon. And I have equal feelings developing for both of them."_ As she continued to ponder on her dreams, she was reminded of her most recent nightmare and what she had learned about her grandfather. _"He stole me away, he's the reason I got hurt and can't remember anything,"_ then bitterly she realized, _"I bet he's pleased about that last part. Otherwise I probably would have tried to leave a lot sooner."

_Too lost in thought, she failed to sense the presence of those following her, or to hear the whizzing of knifes as they flew through the air, grazing through her clothes to scratch the skin on her left arm and hip._

_"AAHHH!" she screamed out in pain, clutching both wounds. Finally hearing the approaching footsteps of intruders, she quickly moved to bend some water into a whip. Before she could complete it, a series of fists collided with different parts of her body and she felt the water slipping from her control, back to the grass she had pulled it from. _

_"I wouldn't try that again," the female voice spoke, moving into Katara's line of sight from behind Katara. She wore a dark cloak over her long skirt. Her skin looked unhealthily pale and her dark hair was styled into two buns and ponytails with bangs that framed her dark, emotionless eyes. Following her where only a handful of soldiers, all wearing Fire Nation armor and insignias. "I can't let you use your bending, that would be to fair of a fight, wouldn't it Katara?"_

_"How do you know my name?" she questioned in anger, her fists clenching._

_"You don't recognize me?" Katara assumed the girl was surprised, though there was no hint of in in her voice or face. "It's only been three years. And we did spend quite a bit of time together as children, though not much as you and Zuko." The last part she spit out with disgust, causing Katara to feel even more frustrated and confused. _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You don't remember anything do you?" the girl questioned and Katara was surprised when an evil smirk crossed her stoic face. "Good, that will make this a lot easier. Bind her." The guards began to move toward her, and Katara immediately turned to run. Before she could take a step, suddenly she felt all her energy drain as her head spun and she felt her body moving towards the ground before her world went black._

* * *

_"_You'll be safe, Katara," the deep voice of the only guard in the wagon pulled her from her recollection.

"Do I know you?" Katara asked, frustrated.

"Apparently, not anymore," the guard sighed with sadness. "But I know you. And I will protect you as much as I can."

"Just tell me why you are taking me? What does the Fire Nation want with me?" she pleaded, feeling tears start to build in her eyes.

"I can't say for certain right now," and with that, the guard left the wagon and moved up to march with the others.

Feeling sick, angry, confused, and heart-broken, she curled up on the floor of the wagon and began to cry herself back to sleep. All the while, she could be heard murmuring, "Why can't I just remember?"

* * *

"She doesn't remember me?" Zuko felt as if his heart would break at this revelation. He, Haru, Toph and Aang were currently flying on Appa towards Omashu. They hoped that after explaining the situation to King Bumi, a close friend of Aang and his mentor Gyatso, they could gain some help in their search. After revealing their true identities as well as the real reasons for each of their travels to the Fire Nation and the North Pole, the group had split up.

Jet had returned to the Fire Nation Capitol. Zuko decided it would now be best to involve his family. Jet would explain everything to Azula who would then go to his father, mother, and uncle. This way, they could also find out which group of Fire Nation soldiers had taken Katara, as well as possibly discovering why they took her in the first place. Sokka and Suki had gone south to speak with the Water Tribe there and gain some assistance finding her, as well as keeping Pakku from hiding her away in the North Pole again. At first, Sokka had not liked the idea of the Fire Nation Prince finding his cousin.

* * *

_"There is no way!" he had screamed with his boomerang against Zuko's throat while he was pressed against the bark of a tree. "My family would have told me and Yue if our cousin was engaged to some Fire Nation Royalty."_

_"No offense, Sokka," Toph stated sarcastically, "but I think it's pretty obvious that your dad and grandparents have been keeping the truth from all of you. I don't doubt they would have lied about this too."_

_"Toph's right, Sokka," Suki stated. She placed a cautious hand on his elbow, trying to convince him to lower the boomerang. "Whatever their logic was, they thought they were protecting Katara and choose to keep her past a secret from her, Yue, and you."_

_The tense anger in the water tribe warrior's muscles began to relax while Zuko fought to keep his temper under control and not attack the guy with a fire ball. He looked into his face to see the anger turning into hurt. Finally he released the fire bender, hanging his head in disappointment._

_"You're lucky I've come to respect you so much, Kuz-," he ground his teeth in frustration before correcting himself, "I mean Zuko. You've proven that what I've heard about you and the Fire Nation was misjudged. I even started to consider you a friend."_

_Zuko felt both shocked and touched at the sentiment. He had also come to respect the water tribe boy, relieved that he lacked the prejudice Pakku and Arnook had had no problem showing. _

_"This is why I will stand with you and help you find Katara. But you must promise me something?"_

_"Of course," Zuko agreed._

_"When you have found her, you must let Katara choose her own future. Don't force her to choose you and the Fire Nation over her family and the North Pole," Sokka demanded._

_"I would never presume that I could force Katara to do anything," Zuko chuckled, remembering the strong, independent girl who had grown up alongside him and who he had fallen in love with. "I promise you, that whatever she chooses, I will stand by her." In his mind, he saw no reason why Katara wouldn't choose to be with him. She had already made that choice three years ago._

* * *

Now, as Toph explained to him why Katara hadn't recognized him, he began to understand why Sokka made that request. And he felt scared.

"Listen, Sparky," Toph snapped, grabbing his attention. "Don't go worrying about that stuff yet. Right now, we just need to focus on finding her. However, I can tell you this..."

Zuko looked up to the blind girl, hoping what she said next would give him some encouragement that he still stood a chance with Katara.

"Even though she didn't completely remember you, there was something about you that was familiar to her. And, just knowing you as Kuzon, she was definitely developing feelings for you. So chin up," and with that the little earthbender returned to tight grip on the front of the saddle, near where Aang was guiding Appa.

"She's got a point," Haru grinned, placing a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Katara pretty much admitted it to me herself right before she was taken. True, when she learns the truth she will be confused. But if you give her the time and space she needs to deal with all of this, I don't doubt that she will come back to you."

Zuko nodded his thanks before turning to gaze over the edge of Appa's saddle. "Please," he whispered to the spirits, hoping one would pity him, "don't let me lose her again."


End file.
